Ghost-Kissed
by darkwinterfrost
Summary: SPR's latest case has it all: love, betrayal, and deadly secrets. When the gang take on a ghost that seems to target specific people, they never suspected it would mean danger for one of their own…
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

An eerie stillness filled the air. The giant grandfather clock in the hallway ticked loudly as the large hand made its way toward the eleventh hour. The wind whistled throughout the house, at times sounding like someone crying, and others like a lone wolf howling to the full moon. Floorboards creaked when a slight shift in weight was put upon it. Within the house, a door banged shut forcefully. The candles flickered in the dark, their shadows casting images of dancing creatures on the walls. It raised goose bumps on Mai's arms.

A few days ago SPR had gotten a call about the strange happenings in an abandoned house on the edge of town. It had been recently bought after fifty years of neglect and was still in the process of being furnished when the owner had had an unfortunate accident. Her body had been found days later by her sister, her head twisted at an unnatural angle and her body coated in blood. Her wrists had been slashed and so were her ankles. It had all seemed so very ritualistic to Mai but when she'd voiced her opinion it was quickly put to death by Naru.

The family that had asked for their help were angry and confused. They had warned their daughter against buying the old Ichimaru place but she had bought it anyway, believing the hauntings over the years to be stories told by parents to keep their kids out of the house.

Naru, of course, hadn't wanted to take on the case because he felt it was too easy for him and he didn't want to waste his time, (the narcissist), but Mai had agreed on his behalf, and that currently had her waiting in the spare bedroom downstairs that they had turned into their base of operations.

She resented the fact that Naru had told her to wait here and monitor the screens for any activity while he and Masako had a walk through the house to see if the girl could sense any spirits.

Mai gritted her teeth at the thought of the pretty medium putting her hands on Naru. For she would because that's the kind of person she was. It wasn't as if Naru was any more interested in her than he was in Mai but it still grated on her nerves.

The girl was stubborn in her pursuit of Naru and to Mai's chagrin they had even gone out a few times. Of course she couldn't really tell from Naru's demeanour what he felt for the girl. He hardly showed what he was feeling. That made it worse.

"If you keep looking at the screens like that they might crack," Ayako said, sailing into the room behind her. Mai groaned loudly, earning her a glare from the other woman.

"What are you doing here? Didn't Naru ask you to make charms for every room in the house?" she asked, slightly amused by Ayako's reaction.

"For your information, every room has a charm," she grumbled. "I don't see you doing anything useful anyway."

Mai rolled her eyes at Ayako's pettiness. "Whatever, as long as you didn't make a fool of yourself by insisting this is an earth-bound spirit…" Mai trailed off at the blush forming on Ayako's cheeks. For the first time since they started working on this case she let out a genuine laugh.

"It's not that far-fetched," Ayako said, crossing her arms over her chest and tilting her chin up. "It shouldn't be dismissed so easily." She stretched and yawned. "I need a nap. This lack of beauty sleep is not helping my wrinkles. I'm going to make some tea. Do you want some?"

Mai nodded, not really wanting to get into a conversation with Ayako in the middle of one of her mercurial mood swings. She would let Monk be the recipient of it. She chuckled again, figuring he would not be so amused. Once Ayako was gone Mai was left with her morose thoughts again about Naru and Masako.

She grumbled about being left behind when a silver substance flashed quickly across the screen. She sat up quickly, the chair rocking dangerously as she stared hard at the screen. Nothing else moved but she swore it wasn't her imagination playing tricks on her, despite the late hour.

She stared intently at all the screens, her gaze flicking to each one, seeing everything. Suddenly her eyes flew back to one screen. She could see something moving deeper in the darkness. The screen showed the upper hallway toward the rear of the house. She knew Naru and the others were nowhere near it because she could hear them downstairs in the other rooms.

She stood up in her chair slowly as something began to move toward the camera. It was a dark silhouette, small and crouched, moving…no…_crawling_…closer to the camera. It was as if it knew it was being watched.

The blood began pumping in Mai's veins. A cold draft of air whooshed through the room, rustling her hair. She swept the cinnamon strands away from her face impatiently, not wanting to miss the appearance of the silvery figure.

The candle flame flickered, fighting to stay alive, a battle it did not win. Mai spared it a glance as it was going out. The room was plunged into darkness so black it momentarily alarmed her. She took a step toward the door, needing to find a match and bring the room into light again when a slow scratching sounded.

As her heart beat thudded in her chest, she turned to face the screens. The figure slowly, achingly, continued to move forward. A shape began to form, that of a young boy. He was dragging himself across the hardwood floor, the scratching sounds grating on her ears. For the life of her she couldn't tear her eyes away from the grisly sight. His fingernails gripped the boards and pulled his weight forward. Dark splotches covered the tips of his fingers and she soon realised it was blood. She gulped, not truly afraid but scared nonetheless.

When it reached the camera it lifted its head. Mai jerked back violently and bit back a gasp. The boy's milky eyes seemed to stare directly at her. Multiple veins crisscrossed his pale face. Black hair matted his forehead. His lips were broken and chapped. For a moment her world was suspended as she stared at the spirit. His unblinking eyes were beginning to unnerve her. His voice, when he spoke, should have made her feel relief, but instead her hackles rose.

"_I've been waiting for you_…" came the crackled whisper.

Mai froze sure she was hearing things, but when the whisper came again she wasn't mistaken, for although the image was on the screen, the whisper came from directly behind her.

**This story has been re-edited and three new chapters have been uploaded.**

**I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Mai's scream could be heard a block away. Naru had never felt more terrified in his life before. When the first sounds of her shrieks reached him he had immediately dashed down the hallway, desperate to get to her, completely ignoring Miss Hara who was shouting down the hall after him. Couldn't she hear Mai's frightened screams?

"Mai!" Naru shouted, skidding to a stop at the entrance of their base of operations. The room beyond the hallway was in darkness. Within he could hear Mai inhaling sharply, short bursts of air. Without another thought he bounded into the room, heading for the TVs. The screens cast enough light for him to see the empty chair, and no Mai. His heart almost stopped.

"Dammit, Mai, where are you? Answer me."

Suddenly light flared to life behind him, bathing the room in a soft golden glow. Naru spared a brief glance at Monk, who was holding a silver candelabrum. His eyes swept the room and ground to a halt on the figure huddled in the far corner. _Mai_.

Without realising what he was doing he walked over to her and dropped to one knee. "Mai," he said softly, reaching out a hand and placing it gently on her head. _Now is not the time to be noticing how soft her hair is_, he mentally scolded himself.

He could hear her gasping softly, her body trembling with fear. It made something inside of him break. He sat down next to her and drew her into his arms. Although she came willingly she didn't respond to his embrace and he frowned slightly. Mai always had something to say. For her to be this quiet something must have really scared her.

"Those eyes," Mai said softly, startling him from his thoughts. "Those big white eyes. They kept watching me. They kept waiting for me. No, make them stop watching me." Mai closed her eyes and shook her head, moaning softly. "Make him go away."

Naru felt his breath freeze. His hands tightened around Mai's arms. She had seen it. Not it. _Him_. She had seen the spirit. He cast a glance at Miss Hara, wondering how she had failed to pick up on the spirit's presence. Her eyes were downcast, a look of chagrin on her face.

Next his gaze was drawn to Miss Matsuzaki. "Miss Matsuzaki," he started in a low tone. "What was the task entrusted to you?"

Miss Matsuzaki lowered her gaze. Her hands were clasped together in front of her. "I…I was tasked with making charms for every room in the house." Her shoulders drooped even as she spoke, realising her mistake too late. "Naru, I…"

"So how did this room escape your notice?" Naru hadn't raised his voice but she flinched as if he had. She looked devastated and Monk moved forward to slide his arm around her shoulder, offering what little comfort he could. But Naru didn't care. Where Mai was concerned he had no limits. No matter that it hadn't been deliberate; she could have been seriously hurt. She was damned lucky to have escaped unscathed. Or was she?

Naru narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. Mai herself had just said the boy did nothing but sit and watch her, as if waiting for something. Waiting for what? Surely a malevolent spirit wouldn't be that serene. Then his mind flashed back to the images of the previous owner and he had to physically suppress a shudder. He couldn't imagine what he would have done if he had walked in to find Mai sprawled like that, eyes dead to the world.

Naru got to his feet, bringing Mai up with him. By now, Lin and John had joined them and Lin moved forward to sweep Mai up into his arms at Naru's nod. He watched them leave, knowing Mai was in capable hands. The tension didn't leave his frame though. He looked toward Miss Matsuzaki who was already busy scribbling down a charm for the room.

"I sense sadness and pain…so much pain."

Naru barely refrained from rolling his eyes. So Miss Hara finally decided to do something useful. He wiped all emotion from his face and cast her a blank look. She walked further into the room, closer to him. Her hand reached out and touched the wall. She gasped and jerked away falling backwards, so trusting in him to catch her.

He was tempted to just let her fall but the gentleman in him had him lifting his arms to catch her. Her eyes were closed and her hands were clasped tightly over her mouth. "It was horrible," she said quietly. "So much death. This house has seen more tragedy than most." The last part was whispered.

Naru turned his sigh into a nod. He set her back on her feet but her hand came up to grip his bicep anyway. She tucked her head into his chest and then he had to roll his eyes. Since she couldn't see his face or the others she didn't notice Monk slap a hand over his mouth to cover his laughter, or John turning his head to hide his smile.

Really, the girl may have been a television star but she wasn't in front of the camera now! As for her usefulness regarding this case…well Naru was still trying to figure that one out. He reasoned that with Mai's astounding ability to attract even the smallest of spirits Miss Hara would become pretty much redundant.

Monk cleared his throat loudly. "Well then, I guess we should continue with what we were doing." John was quick to give his approval. Monk left the candelabrum sitting on the cherry wood coffee table in the middle of the room before departing with John in tow. Miss Matsuzaki was still avoiding Naru's eyes and he didn't blame her. His cheeks flushed as he realised what he must have looked like. He, who never championed anyone, had done the impossible for Mai.

Even now he couldn't believe the lack of control he had when it came to the cinnamon-haired vixen. He wasn't particularly proud of the way she made him forget himself in front of people, and especially in front of these people he considered his friends, though he would never voice that out loud. And she still didn't realise the power she had over him, power he would never admit to.

Miss Hara sighing had him brought swiftly back into the room. Naru coughed into his fist, thinking of a way to get her off him. "Miss Hara, I think you should lie down for a while. This has obviously been very distressful to you. Miss Matsuzaki, would you please escort Miss Hara to your rooms?"

Miss Matsuzaki shot him a grateful look and came forward to take Miss Hara from him. The latter wasn't very impressed with his escape tactic and looked at him from underneath her lashes. He didn't care to interpret her look, nor did he want to. He turned away from them.

And felt all the blood freeze in his veins.

His eyes had immediately caught the TV screens. Or one screen in particular. The only screen with a mobile image on it. The image of a young boy. A chill swept through Naru as the boy slowly, deliberately turned his head toward the camera. And then his blackened lips slowly curved up into a terrifying smile.

_You've brought her right to me…"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"_Mai…"_

The whisper jerked Mai awake. At first she was disorientated. Blue sky stretched as far as the eye could see above her. Soft blades of grass tickled her cheeks. The scent of honeysuckle was carried through the air on a gentle breeze. She turned her head to the side and saw dew drops attached precariously to the grass, glittering like diamonds. One particularly curious blade danced forward in the wind and a dew drop caressed her skin. She jerked, startled at the coldness, a striking contrast against the sun that was warming her. This felt too real to be a dream.

"_Mai…"_

She sat up quickly at the whisper. Nothing surrounded her except grass. There were no fences to separate borders. Just one large, empty expanse of land. She stood up shakily, her hand rising to clutch the region where her heart was.

"Mai."

The voice startled her and she almost fell in her haste to turn around. She was surprised to find a giant oak tree in the middle of the field a few miles out. It had a thick body that towered toward the sky. Dark green leaves covered every inch of the top. There was a rope tied to a thick lower branch and attached to the rope was a tire swing. It wasn't that that had Mai moving forward at a fast walk. It was the person sitting on the tire facing away from her.

It felt like forever as she moved toward him. She wasn't mistaken in her assumption when she circled around the tire. He looked up at her with a smile on his face.

"Gene," she said quietly. "It's been a while."

He slid his hands into his pants pockets and he looked around. "This is a beautiful place, Mai," he said softly. "Have you ever been here before?"

Mai frowned. "I thought you controlled these…moments."

He looked back to her, his smile stuck in place. "This is all in _your_ head, Mai. Something must have been bothering you for you to have called out to me."

Confusion etched her face. "But…but I thought…I always assumed it was you who had something to tell me."

Gene shook his head. "Our dynamics are strange. Yes, I can appear whenever I want to in your head, but sometimes _you_ are the one who brings me here. When that happens, I don't have a choice."

"I'm sorry," Mai said, feeling embarrassment. "I didn't realise I could do that."

His smile was back at her confusion. "You can do a lot of things, Mai. Don't sell yourself short. Now, what has been bothering you?"

Mai took a deep breath and released it in a whoosh. "It's this case we're currently working on. Something about it doesn't feel quite right to me. I've had that feeling since the start of it but I don't know why."

"Have you told Oliver about it?"

A blank look crossed Mai's face before she remembered that her elusive boss had turned out to be an international phenomenon. Hearing his real name brought back memories and she closed her eyes, the irritation at his deliberate obtuseness coming to the surface. Sure, she understood his motives but he could have told her of all people. After all…

_No, don't go there_, she silently scolded herself. She would not think about what an enigma her boss was. At times he seemed like he really cared for her and others he was his usual distant self. That didn't excuse him from being so uncouth!

"Mai."

Gene's voice broke into her thoughts. When she glanced at him he was looking at her with an amused smile on his face.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I asked if you told Oliver about your…intuition?"

Mai rolled her eyes. "As if that narcissist would ever give me the time of day."

Gene smothered a laugh behind a fist. "Are you sure that's what it is?"

"What do you mean?"

He reached out and ruffled her hair. "You'll figure out his secret eventually. Go easy on him when you do."

"Highly doubtful, but I'll try. On another thought, you're not getting any weird vibes from this place at all?"

Gene paused. "I – "

Suddenly the space around them seemed to warp. The grass and the sky all seemed to blend into one, a kaleidoscope of colour, whirling around and around until Mai felt like she was suspended in the air.

"What are you doing?" Gene shouted.

"It's not me!" Mai shouted back, terrified at what was happening. This had never happened to her before. She had always been the one in control of her dreams. Frightened, she reached out a hand to Gene. Right before she reached him he was ripped away from her, sucked into a ragged slash in the space of her mind, completely lost from her.

"Gene!"

The scream ripped from her throat. The colours were closing in on her, twirling her around like she weighed nothing. The wind roared in her ears and she shut her eyes against the fear. She would not be afraid of her own mind. She was in control.

Almost immediately her world stopped shifting. Her eyes were still shut but she could feel the wind blowing against her. Dry crackling surrounded her and her eyes flew open. All the breath in her froze.

She was surrounded by grey. Different shades of it, but all in grey. Dead trees sparsely surrounded her, their branches void of leaves. Some drooped low to the ground while others stood tall. Even the sky above was a dark shade of grey. The dry crackling on the ground was the dead leaves, broken and crumbling with age. They succumbed to the wind's ministrations, flowing to and fro, a twisted melody.

"Gene?" Mai called out hesitantly. She was very afraid and very alone and was very sure this was not a product of her mind. This wasteland surpassed even her worst vision of darkness. While she was contemplating what to do and how to find Gene she noticed something moving on her right from the corner of her eye.

Every muscle in her body froze to the spot. Sweat broke out on her forehead. She swallowed hard, the lump in her throat growing. Whatever it was, it was coming closer. At first it hung low, seeming to caress the leafy ground. Then it rose sharply, almost a foot above her head. Then it began its stilted descent. To her, it was an intermittent dance of horror.

_Get a grip on yourself_, she mentally shouted. _You've faced worse and survived_! Mai slowly turned to face the object of her current disposition.

The breath she didn't know she had been holding released out of her in a whoosh. It was just fog. Just a thick, expanse of mist, its whiteness striking against the grey. She almost laughed at herself for her stupidity when she noticed a shadow moving within the fog. A shadow that seemed to grow.

Mai took a step back, then another, her eyes wide with horror. Right before her eyes a shadowed hand reached out to her, still consumed by the fog. She screamed and ran, not caring where she was going, just knowing she had to get away from the fog. Her deepest fears came to life as she flat out sprinted. No matter how far or how fast she ran, it still prowled after her, inching closer in its slow, unnatural gait.

She slapped at the lower hanging branches as she ran, expertly shifting between trees. One protruded root caught her off guard and she tripped, going down hard, the root breaking in her fall. Her muscles seemed to go on lockdown. Her body refused to move no matter how much she tried.

_Move!_ She silently screamed. _Please, move!_

All Mai succeeded in doing was turning herself over so she lay flat on her back. To her horror the fog was hanging above her, suspended, moving as if it were breathing. Everything was silent; the wind had died down and the leaves had stopped crackling. For a heartbeat everything slowed.

And then the shadow started to grow in the fog. Larger and larger until it broke through the surface. The hand was old and gnarled, the fingertips covered by long yellowed claws. Mai's breath was coming in sharp gasps. Her brain had severed all contact from her body for even on the cusp of danger it refused to obey her desperate commands.

The hand reached out and she turned her face, shutting her eyes tightly. Maybe if she thought about something else she would be swept away, carted off to a distant portion of her mind, a happier one, one where she wouldn't have to deal with the horror of this. Try as she might the sights around her were imprinted in her memory. No matter how hard she tried to shake it loose, it wouldn't budge, stubbornly clinging to her.

A sharp pain pierced the skin of her exposed left cheek, making her cry out. The claw embedded in her skin moved down, slowly, painfully. Mai's body was too numb for her to bat away the hand and when it was wrenched away her eyes snapped open.

Gene was there, roughly pulling her to her feet. He looked scared, and he watched the fog with wariness. He shoved her away as a haunting shriek filled the air.

"Run!" he shouted. "Don't look back!"

Mai felt the liquid making a trail down her cheek. It splashed onto the ground, red on grey. She could see Gene turning to face the fog, tall and proud, and her mind rebelled. Even as he turned to her to yell at her again she moved toward him, grabbing his arm before turning to run. He followed haphazardly, trying to avoid the clinging roots that seemed to suddenly have minds of their own.

Mai didn't let go of Gene's arm until they entered a clearing with a thick tree towering above the rest. She led him behind it, where she collapsed against it, breathing heavily. Gene was breathing just as hard and the fear was prominent in his eyes.

"What the hell was that?" Mai gasped out, almost bent double.

"I don't know," Gene admitted quietly after a while. "It seemed much stronger than an ordinary spirit."

Suddenly he grabbed her arm and forced her to face him. Panic gleamed brightly on his face.

"Mai, listen very carefully to what I'm about to tell you."

Mai nodded silently, worried at his reaction and unsure of how to react.

"You mustn't come here again. Don't try to contact me. Whatever this thing is, it can move within the spaces of reality. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Mai nodded again, uncertainty on her face.

"It means this thing can appear anywhere, even in your own dreams. Tell Oliver about this. He needs to know. This case has taken on a very dangerous edge. But, please, Mai, _don't come here again._ It isn't safe for you anymore."

Mai bolted up in bed, perspiration beading on her forehead. Her breaths were ghosting the air in front of her. She hadn't realised how cold it had gotten. The room was still dark and she surmised it must still be the early hours of the morning. She shot a quick glance at Ayako and Masako. They were sleeping peacefully, innocently unaware of the dangerous situation she had just been in.

The dream itself had felt so real. Her body was still shivering from the aftereffects. She could still feel the fear, strong and sharp, within her. She was fighting to calm her nerves and decided a calming walk outside might help her resolve.

Mai whipped the covers off her and made her way to the bathroom. It was moderately furnished with a shower stall at the far corner, a toilet, and a basin. The china blue patterned tiles were cold as she walked barefoot across the bathroom. She reached out to grip the edge of the ceramic lip and bent her head, closing her eyes. She was exhausted even after the restful sleep she had fallen into after Lin had deposited her on her bed. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, lifting her head to look at her reflection in the silver-framed oval mirror above the sink.

And slowly lowered her arms. Her gaze was locked on the angry red slash marring her left cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Mai was starting to feel a little unnerved by Naru's levelled stare. She shifted in her seat uncomfortably. His gaze was closed off and she couldn't tell what he was thinking. She had done what Gene had said and told Naru and the others about the strange adventure she had had in her dreams. The grave atmosphere told her what they thought about it.

"You're like a spirit magnet," Monk joked, his voice holding half of its usual cheeriness. "What have you done now to garner its attention?"

Mai had been wondering that herself. After Gene had informed her of her latest ability she was agonizing over what else she could apparently do. From all the people in the house it had come after _her_. There was no doubt in her mind that it was her fault somehow. Something she didn't even know she was doing.

Naru was watching Mai carefully. She looked pale and had dark circles under her eyes. The dream must have taken its toll on her. It was a wonder she was still sitting here with them. He half expected her to storm out of the house and away from certain danger. He felt a sting of pride at her temerity. He knew anyone else would probably break under the strain. But not Mai.

His gaze was drawn once again the jagged slash on her cheek and felt his anger burn through him. He hid his clenched fist. He felt a violence he had no outlet for except to suppress it. He clenched his teeth together so hard he feared they might crack. He had to physically restrain himself to stay in his seat. Oh yes, he would enjoy putting an end to this spirit who had dared to even look her way. He would make it suffer until it begged for death. And then he would make it suffer some more.

When he realised the dangerous direction his mind had taken he abruptly stood and left the room. He couldn't sit there and look at the fear hiding behind Mai's confoundment. The fact that she wanted to continue helping with the case made it worse. It was his fault. He was supposed to take care of her. He knew the limits of her abilities. Knew it better than most. And still he had allowed something like this to happen while he had been under the same roof as her. His fist connected with the wall.

Mai watched Naru leave and her mouth drooped down into a frown. Why was he upset with her? She was the victim here! Irritation surged up inside her. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the door through which her boss had exited. Every time she thought he felt one way he acted in the opposite. She was tired of trying to guess his moods. It was exhausting.

"I don't understand," Ayako said slowly, shaking her head, her misery evident in the lines on her face. "I know I put a charm in our room."

"It's not that simple anymore, Miss Matsuzaki."

Mai didn't want to look at Naru, actually looked at the window across the room. The sky was dark with grey thunder clouds that reminded her of her dream. She swallowed hard. Okay, maybe not the best place she could have chosen to look at.

Despite her resistance she found her gaze drawn back to Naru. He was standing in the door frame, his hands shoved in his pockets. He was leaning his left shoulder against the door jamb casually with his right foot crossed behind his left ankle. His hair was a mess from running his fingers through it over and over again and Mai couldn't stop her heart from skipping a beat. His gaze was dark and brooding and she wondered what he had been thinking about to put such a serious look on his face.

"From Mai's description we know that whatever it is, it _is_ restricted by the charms. If it matches Gene's description, like I'm afraid it does, it doesn't have to be. Yes, you did place a charm in your room, but there isn't such a restriction in Mai's _mind_. Nor is there in any of ours."

He let the implications of that sink in. A stunned silence swept through the room. No one had thought of such a thing. As soon as the severity of the situation set in Ayako jumped to her feet and started pacing.

"No, no I can't be here. I can't sit here twiddling my thumbs as we slowly solve this stupid case, anxiously wondering if it will come after me next!"

Monk stood up and went to her. He grabbed her hands and forced her to a halt. "Ayako, it will be okay. We have all the knowledge we need to protect ourselves."

"Monk is right," Naru said, removing his hands from his pockets and crossing them over his chest. Mai's eyes were drawn to the knuckles of his right hand. A few were split and dried blood coated them. _What did he do?_

"It seems we've been too lax in our research of this place. Other cases have made us arrogant in assuming we're dealing with similar instances. Obviously, this is not the case with this one. First off, we're going to double up on protection charms. Miss Matsuzaki, I need you to create one for every person in this room. Can you do that for me? It should ward off any unscheduled…visits."

Ayako shoved Monk away and faced Naru, her fists clenched. "You don't know if that will work, Naru."

He levelled one of his unreadable looks at her. "It's the best we've got."

Ayako's jaw dropped. "'Its…it's the _best we've got_?' Are you crazy? How can you decide for us that we should put our own lives on the line to deal with this…this thing?"

Naru closed his eyes. "Miss Matsuzaki, in our line of work, every case is a risk on our lives. If you are incapable of being useful to us, then I suggest you leave. I don't have the time to worry to about an emotionally unstable woman in the midst of one the most dangerous cases we've ever had."

Naru walked away.

Mai couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for Ayako. She knew what she was feeling. Had felt it herself more times than she could count. But she would be damned if she left this case unsolved. It had already claimed an innocent woman's life. She wouldn't be able to forgive herself if their failure resulted in someone else's death.

"I'm going to lie down for a while," she mumbled, standing up to go.

"Wait," Ayako said. She quickly scribbled down a protection charm and handed it to Mai. "Don't lose this. Keep it on you at all times."

Mai smiled, warmed that Ayako had chosen to stay and help. She walked down the cold hallway, shivering as she went. She had forgotten her jacket at the base but didn't have the energy to go back. She continued down the hall until she got to the wooden stairs and climbed those slowly.

Certain steps creaked and freaked her out but she scolded herself for being a baby and forged on. She would not let this one dream affect her ability to help in the case. She was stronger that than.

In the room she shared with Ayako and Masako, she kicked off her shoes and stretched, working out the kinks. She yawned and hoped that she would be able to have a fitful sleep. She left the charm on the bed and looked around the mahogany dresser for a pin to attach it to her t-shirt when she felt a rush of cold air behind her.

Immediately the sweat broke out on her forehead. _Why does this always happen to me_, she silently groaned. She was one step away from screaming her lungs out for Naru when whatever was behind her spoke.

"_Help me…"_

She turned, afraid of what she might see but curious as to the request being asked of her. The silvery figure of a woman was being formed at the door, out in the hallway. A strange black and purple aura surrounded it. With a sinking feeling she realised Ayako hadn't put any charms in the hallways. They had _never_ put up any charms in the hallways. Mai took a step back.

The figure reached out toward her. _"Help me…"_ it whispered.

"Who…who are you?" Mai asked, backing into the dresser, her fingers gripping the edge like a lifeline.

The figure was wavering in and out of focus and she guessed that it might be a newly turned spirit. A sneaking suspicion formed in her head.

"Yoshina?" she asked quietly.

The figure's head snapped up and bowed again in defeat. Mai felt her heart slowly breaking. Yoshina Fuyuki had been the previous owner of the house and another countless victim of the spirit that hailed in it. The aura suddenly flared out.

"_Help me…"_ the spirit pleaded.

"How?" Mai asked, her voice breaking. "I can't send spirits through to the other side."

The figure, _Yoshina_, Mai reminded herself, beckoned her over. Mai, despite her better judgment, inched closer, but was still far away from the door. The spirit continued to beckon Mai forward until she stood at the very edge, almost face to face with it. Then it lifted up both of its opalescent hands and waited. Confused Mai stared at it until the figure pointed at her hands.

Uncertainty rushed through every vein in her body. What was this spirit up to? She had never even heard of something like this before, and she had done a lot of reading since she had started working for Naru. Curiosity burned bright in her despite her wariness and she raised her hands and moved them slowly towards to figure's. When they touched it was like a burst of energy being released. It swept through the room, flinging loose papers up into the air and lifting the blankets off the bed.

Mai tried to move her hands away but they seemed to be locked to the figure's hands. She shielded her face with her upper arm, hoping nothing in the room would be seriously damaged. She cursed her curious streak. Why couldn't she just be normal and scream for help instead of always doing her own thing?

"_Run while you still can…"_

The whisper had Mai looking at the figure. No, not a figure anymore. It had now fully taken on the appearance of Yoshina Fuyuki before she had died. She was looking at Mai with a grave expression on her face, which changed into a beautiful smile when she was bathed in a golden glow. It slowly started to dematerialize her. "_Thank you…"_ she whispered before her figure winked out of existence.

Mai stared, stunned, at the spot where Yoshina had vanished from. Her hands dropped uselessly to her sides. What had she just done? _What had she just done?_

She had no doubt she had just uncovered another hidden ability. How had Yoshina known she could do that? How? The question burned in her mind. She was so absorbed in her musings that she didn't notice the hunched figure at the end of the hall, where the darkness reigned, until it was too late.

With wide eyes she stared at the figure of the boy as he came forward. He was crouched on the floor, looking up at her with wide eyes. In person, he looked even more frightening. The veins on his face were more pronounced and she noticed a hole in the region where his heart should have been. It was dark with dried blood and the coppery scent floated through the air. His head was also matted with dried blood. He tilted it to one side, the angle too far for a living person to imitate, and eyed her. Then he tilted his head in the other direction, his unblinking eyes never leaving her.

He slowly shook his head and moved backwards, still crouched, using his hands as leverage. The darkness started to swallow him up; his legs, his torso, his arms, his head. When Mai thought she could release the breath she had been holding, a whisper came out of the darkness.

"_You shouldn't have done that. She's not going to like it."_


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Ghost Hunt.**

**Thank you for all the reviews *blush*. Again, I apologize for any OOCness. My fingers sometimes type things my brain doesn't agree with. Nevertheless I hope you enjoy :)**

Not for the first time Naru's thoughts about this case wandered into the realms of imperilment. All of a sudden they were informed that there was _another _spirit hailing in the house. And one they hadn't even managed to sense. To him, it seemed like the one the spirit of the boy answered to. But if there was another dwelling within the house then where was it hiding?

Mai must have upset the balance to prod the boy to answer in such a way so as to reveal the existence of the female. He suspected she might have sent Yoshina Fuyuki to the other side but he didn't know how she could have. He himself had never heard of such a thing, didn't even know it was possible.

He had called Madoka and Yasu after hearing about the strange phenomena that Mai had experienced. Both of them had found no evidence of such a thing existing, no matter how much they researched. Judging by Mai's expression, it scared her even more to realise she had an ability that was not even recorded.

Naru felt his fear escalate into monumental proportions as he watched his cinnamon-haired vixen worriedly gnawing at her bottom lip. _His_. Since when had he started thinking of Mai in those terms? He suppressed the urge to go to her and gently free that bruised part of her anatomy from its temporary prison.

Twice now she had been in situations that could have potentially endangered her life. Twice now he had failed to protect her. He had never in all his years felt so useless. When he had seen Gene's face obscured by the green veil of death he had been devastated. What he felt at the mere _thought_ of losing Mai did not even compare. He had no idea when but she had become a fundamental part of him.

And that part of him that wanted her safe was burning for revenge.

Mai could feel Naru's eyes boring holes into her but she still refused to meet his gaze. She gnawed harder on her bottom lip. She could imagine the thoughts running through his mind. He probably thought she was being inordinately unhelpful but she wasn't going to apologize for being the way she was. He could think whatever he liked but she wasn't budging from the house. If there was a chance, no matter how small, that she could help, she wouldn't throw it away by running.

"Mai…"

She looked at Naru. He seemed to be struggling with something. But what came out of his mouth next was something she had never dreamed he would say, no matter her earlier attempts at convincing herself she could be of any help.

"I need you to go back into your dream world and contact Gene again."

The stunned silence that followed his proclamation lasted only a second before everyone in the room stood up and started shouting unanimously at him. Mai was frozen, her eyes locked onto Naru's. Everyone in the room faded except for him. His eyes were all she could see. Deep midnight blue clashed with liquid amber. Why was he asking this of her? _Why? _

How could he even think she would want to go back into that nightmare? Ever since she had discovered her dream world where she could communicate with Gene she had never been afraid of it. He had never hurt her and he never would.

Her eyes narrowed thoughtfully. She supposed she couldn't exactly think of it in terms of that. Gene himself had to be bending space to appear as he did in her mind, even if he didn't realise it. She felt every whispered touch of his fingers holding onto her hand, felt the warmth radiating from him when they stood next to each other. How could she label him differently when technically, he wasn't?

Whatever had turned her dream world into a nightmare clearly had the same abilities as Gene. It just wielded its power more ruthlessly.

"Do you even care what happens to Mai or is her detriment a small price to pay for solving this case?"

That loud and angry retort came from Monk. He was in front of Naru's face, towering over the younger man, his fists clenched so tight his knuckles were white. "You heard what your brother said. It isn't safe for her there. If it were up to me I'd send her home, far away so she wouldn't get hurt anymore."

Mai rose out of her chair, a protest forming on her lips. She understood Monk's intentions but she couldn't just abandon her friends to face this thing alone. She was a part of their team, even though her abilities weren't quite up to speed with theirs.

"That's why you're not in charge. If left to you, I've no doubt this case would forever go unsolved," Naru said, closing his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest.

That was a low blow, even for Naru. To insult Monk's good intentions and abilities was one he took too far. Monk reared back his fist and struck Naru without thinking. Naru's head snapped to the side, his eyes still closed.

"Monk," John said, coming forward and inserting himself between him and Naru. "You need to calm down. Naru has never led us astray in all our past cases, has he? Just trust him."

"That's a bit hard to do when he's showing no appreciation for the situation," Monk said furiously, glaring at Naru over John's head.

Lin was behind Monk, ready to intervene if things started to get out of hand. He didn't like Naru's decision either, for he had grown fond of Mai over these past months, but he knew Naru would never willingly put Mai in danger. Even if the girl couldn't see it, his charge kept an eye on her, protecting her from whatever he could, even though she made it difficult for him.

"Out."

The word, though spoken quietly, resonated like thunder. All eyes swivelled to Naru. He was looking at Monk with blank eyes but Mai knew more went on behind their misleading surfaces than she liked to admit. He saw things no one else did and she didn't like the way he was casually studying their friend.

"I said, get out. All of you."

Again he spoke in his normal tone of voice but there was a burst of flurry in the room as everyone rushed to leave. Mai took one step in the direction of the door when Naru's voice spoke directly behind her.

"Except you."

The slamming of the door behind Lin left the two of them standing in silence. Mai couldn't even look at him. She was understandably upset at his request but knew they had no other leads; no other choice.

She felt his hand on her shoulder and reluctantly turned. Her gaze was level with his chest but he forced her to look at him with a finger under her chin. In a millisecond she watched a play of emotion flitter across his face before it was carefully hidden away behind a blank mask. How she hated that stupid mask.

"You know I wouldn't ask this of you unless I had no other choice."

Mai nodded. She understood, she really did. She didn't have to be ecstatic about it but she understood all too well. Gene was the only one left who could shed some light, if he knew any, on the current situation. If he could even point them in the right direction it would be something useful. Madoka and Yasu were at their wits end trying to find something, anything, but their search was proving to be more futile as the days passed.

"What happens if I'm attacked again?" she asked woodenly.

"I won't let that happen."

The steel in Naru's voice widened her eyes for a second. His jaw was tense and his eyes burned blue liquid fire. If she had harboured any doubts about this latest escapade they had just obliterated under the intensity of his conviction.

"Mai, I would never willingly put you in danger. Trust me."

She inhaled deeply and let it out in a rush. "I trust you," she said softly. "When do we do this?"

"Later tonight," he answered.

He moved to walk passed her. For a second she thought she had imagined his fingers brushing against hers.

_**A few hours later…**_

Dusk was beginning to fall across the sky. Mai watched as it changed colours, from blue to gold to orange. Stars dotted the darker half of the sky, white gold on midnight. Like Naru's eyes.

A blush formed on her face at the direction of her thoughts and not for the first time she wondered at Naru's ability to affect her senses so much that they even coerced her mind into likening the sky to his eyes.

She saw a shadow fall across hers and knew instinctively that it was his. His presence here could only mean one thing: they were ready.

Mai inhaled deeply and held it in for a second before slowly letting it out. She could do this. She could be strong for one last time. Naru needed her for this. Warmth spread inside of her like liquid fire. Naru _needed_ her for this. A silly smile curved her lips up.

"What's so amusing?" came his deep voice.

"Nothing important." She hid her smile. "Are we ready?"

When she turned to face him he was staring down at her with a look of intense scrutiny. His eyes touched every part of her face and saw the emotions she showed and those she didn't.

"You know you don't have to do this?" he added in a low voice that was riddled with doubt. "I know what I said earlier on, but if you want I can get you out of here? No one will blame you."

Mai shook her head. "No. I said I'd do this. Besides, this is the only lead we've got. Anyway, you promised you'd keep me safe." The last part was said in a teasing tone but it sailed over Naru's head.

"I will. I keep my promises."

"Don't look so serious. I'll be fine." She added a hesitant smile which he failed to return. Not that she was surprised. He wasn't much for smiling.

She walked passed him and laid down on the couch in their base. Everyone was gathered around her. She could see their anxious faces but supposed that even if she told them not to worry about her she knew it was a wasted effort. They would worry whether she told them to or not.

"We should at least give Mai a protection charm," Ayako said nervously, her fingers worrying at each other.

"That won't work. Just because Gene is harmless doesn't mean he won't be affected by the charm. Our objective here is to see if he can answer the questions that we can't," Naru said.

He loomed over Mai and her gaze was magnetically drawn to him. His fingers gripped hers and she felt him slide something cold and hard into her fist. When she moved to raise her hand to see what he had given her he clamped his fingers around hers.

"That's your lifeline to us," he said in a low voice. "As long as you have this, nothing can hurt you."

Mai was touched at his thoughtfulness and lowered her hand to the couch again. She closed her eyes and levelled her breathing, trying to remember what she felt the last time she had drifted off into her dream world. She felt the slight tug she had always missed, now fully aware of what she was doing, as she was pulled deeper into her own mind.

"_Mai…"_

**Hmm…I'm not sure about this chapter. Let me know what you guys think. Your opinions are appreciated. Thanks for reading. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The wind whispered silent melodies as it whipped her hair around her face. Mai brushed the tendrils away from her eyes so she could view her surroundings. It was a starless night. Everywhere she looked she was surrounded by darkness. She could feel overgrown grass tickling her calves and wondered if she was back in the open field she had dreamed about the other night. She looked around for a moving shadow, hoping it would be Gene.

As her eyes scanned the distance a light flickered ever so briefly. Her gaze was rooted to the spot as the light flickered again. There was something there. Mai's feet were moving in that direction without her knowing it. Soon she was sprinting the distance. The wind grew violent, whipping her hair back and forth, obscuring her vision. She ignored the sting of the strands as they bruised her skin.

She became aware of holding something tightly in her right fist and remembered that Naru had given it to her. She squeezed it tighter as she ran, the distance decreasing steadily. The light was becoming clearer, a tether to reality that was slowly slipping away. A dark structure rose sharply against the night sky and to her amazement she recognized it as the house they were currently working the case on.

It looked foreboding and dangerous. Chills swept up Mai's arms. She ground to a halt a few feet away, staring up at the massive creation of wooden planks. The shape was still the same but the material used in its reconstruction had evolved. She eyed the broken shutters, their darkened interior raising her doubts again.

The light that suddenly flared in the upstairs window she was staring at made her jump a step back. It flickered along the walls, not powerful enough to illuminate what was in the room, but strong enough to highlight the shadow of a woman.

Mai craned her neck but the shadow moved out of her line of vision. She immediately started for the porch steps when a vice like grip on her arm spun her around. Whatever was in her hand poked her palm and she winced, tightening her grip on it lest she accidentally drop it.

"What are you doing here?" Gene asked, his voice tinged with anger. His grip on her arm made her wince but he didn't seem to notice. "I told you not to come back, Mai. I warned you about the danger of being here."

Mai jerked her arm free and turned to the light. It was fading as the woman moved further and further away from the window. "I came back for a reason, Gene."

She rubbed her arm where his fingers had bruised her. When he noticed the slightly red fingerprints encircling her skin he looked chagrined.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Mai was staring at the mark and wondered if it would appear on her arm when she woke. A sneaking suspicion told they would and would no doubt prove her theory about the similarity between Gene's ability and the spirit in her dream. She raised her gaze to Gene. "Naru sent me."

Gene shook his head. "I don't believe he'd willingly send you to this place after all I told you to tell him."

"It's not that," Mai said, quick to come to Naru's defence. "We had no choice. You're our only hope. Gene, _do_ you know what this thing is?"

Gene was silent. He was staring at Mai with an odd look on his face. She watched as his gaze tracked over her from head to toe and she grew uncomfortable under his scrutiny.

"What?" she demanded, hands on hips. "What are you looking at?"

Gene was shaking his head, wonder in his gaze. "I can't believe I've never noticed it before."

"You're not making any sense, Gene."

"You…" His hand lifted up and traced her outline. She was starting to wonder if he would be any help at all. He had a dumbfounded look on his face. "I've always seen it but I never knew what it meant. Until recently."

Mai made a sound of impatience and turned to investigate the house when Gene's next sentence made her blood run cold.

"You're ghost-kissed."

When she turned back to Gene he was smiling.

"I'm…what?"

"Ghost-kissed. It's not a term heard very often, nor is it passed around as a story during campfires. It's been whispered through the decades but none have ever come forward to verify if it was real or not."

A myriad of emotions were tumbling through Mai. She didn't like this at all. "Why? If you know what it is why haven't Madoka and Yasu found any records of it?"

Gene was staring up at the house, a frown marring his features. The wind whipped his hair over his forehead.

"There won't be any written records. It's an orally kept secret, Mai. The only people who know it exists are the ones who have it. It's not something you come across every day. Your ability lets you send wandering spirits to the other side. It's a fascinating ability. There isn't one like it in the world."

"So how do you know about it then? And how did you know I have it?"

Gene's gaze lowered to hers. "People with that ability have very distinct auras. It's a deep purple interlinked with a colour that can only be described as darker than black. When I look into the blackness I feel a coldness come over me, like something sucking out my energy, my will to live. It's…frightening to say the least. Even a powerful medium wouldn't be able to see this kind of aura. As for your first question, Yoshina Fuyuki told me. She was also ghost-kissed, Mai."

Mai frowned. She remembered the strange aura Gene was describing surrounding Yoshina when the woman had first appeared in front of her and asked for her help. Realisation only struck then that Yoshina had probably known that Mai was ghost-kissed because she could see her distinctive aura. She had known that Mai could send her to the other side.

Despite all that Mai sensed there was something Gene wasn't telling her. The proof was in his voice, in his eyes, in the downward slant of his mouth. He didn't look happy.

"I don't understand what you're trying to say."

"Mai, having the ghost-kissed ability is a very rare thing. When I say rare, I mean one in a million people. The fact that you ended up in the same place as Yoshina Fuyuki is something unheard of. Statistically speaking, the both of you should never have met, even in death."

Gene's gaze was again drawn toward the house. "I don't like the ramifications of this. I've no idea who this spirit is, _what_ this thing is, but it seems it's connected with the ghost-kissed. And judging from Yoshina's grisly demise, it's nothing good."

"When is it ever?" Mai murmured, turning to follow Gene's gaze. They stared at the house in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Mai felt like she was spinning around and around in an infinite vortex. If what Gene had told her was true, and he seemed pretty damned sure about it, then she really wasn't safe in the house anymore. This woman and the ghost-kissed had a sinister connection, one she really wasn't keen on finding out about. Knowing her luck it would probably be first hand.

She doubted even Naru's capability of protecting her from this one. Sure, he projected his confidence adequately at his ability to shield the others, but if push came to shove how far would he be willing to go to secure her safety?

_Naru._

She remembered that he had slid something into her hand right before she was whisked away. She tightened her fist and felt the cold pinpoint prick her again. She lifted her hand and slowly uncurled her fingers. In the dying fragmented light and the random motions of the wind, she spied a tiny gold pendant. Thin but solid gold lines stretched out from a thick middle, and on one of those branches, resting majestically, regally almost, was a beautiful Monarch butterfly. Its body was gold but the wings expanding from it glittered when it caught a glimpse of light. A mixture of amber and ruby winked at her and she stared at it for a very long time before Gene's hand on her shoulder snapped her out of her memories.

A couple of months ago SPR had been working a case in a monastery hidden deep in the mountains. It had been a favour for one of Monk's friends. The drive itself had taken more than three hours but the view from the top provided a quiet solace none of them had been looking for, or even expecting, but found comfort in. It was there that Mai had found, to her profound surprise that the monastery and its surroundings were home to magnificent Monarch butterflies.

She had loved it so much because they reminded her of when she was a little girl taking strolls in the park down the road from her house with her mother. She remembered happily chasing after the beautiful creatures with a little white net, laughing without a care in the world at her failed attempts at catching one. She remembered the curve of her mother's smile as she watched her run around. Her joy had been her mother's joy. The Monarchs residing around her area were a great source of familial comfort to both her and her parent until that contentment was cruelly wrenched away from her.

Those memories were something Mai desperately wished to retain possession of, so when she came across a pendant in the local gift store of a beautiful Monarch butterfly lounging resplendently on a golden spiky branch against a backdrop of black velvet she knew she had to have it. At the time, to her regret she hadn't had enough money with her to afford it. It was a loss she had to accustom herself to bearing.

And yet here the pendant was.

When did Naru…

_How_ did Naru even know about this?

Sure, he had called out to her to tell her they were ready to leave, but he couldn't have known which pendant she had been eyeing. She hadn't seen him spare a glance toward the gift store.

A slow grin spread across Mai's face, causing her eyes to dance with mischief and Gene to raise his eyebrow at her. She ignored him and continued to grin goofily at her pendant. He had bought it for her. Naru had bought it for her. _For her_. Warmth spread inside of her. Was this what Gene had meant? That _this_ was really what Naru thought of her?

She was surprised that he would show this amount of sentiment when his personal motto on a daily basis was probably to be a cold and unfeeling narcissist. He could pretend all he wanted but she was starting to see past his stoic demeanour to the man he was inside. He could feign indifference all he liked but she knew better.With this small token he had just conveyed the extent of his feelings for her, whether he chose to deny them with everything he had or not.

"What?" Gene asked.

"You were right. It was a well-kept secret." She smiled at his confused look and started for the house. "Come on, Gene. We've got work to do. The only way we can even begin to move in the direction of solving this case is to find out the history behind it. And my guess is that we're about to get a front row seat."

The porch steps creaked as they climbed it. The wooden door had a rusting lock which opened easily under Mai's grasp. The door swung open and stale air rushed out to greet them. The hallway looked like one yawning hole of darkness. Not even the light flickering from upstairs penetrated its density.

"Are you sure about this?" Gene asked, his voice slightly hoarse.

"We have to." Mai squared her shaking shoulders and stepped forward. The darkness swallowed her form. After a while Gene followed suit.

Meanwhile, deep in the meadow, far away by the trees bordering the edge of Mai's consciousness, broken whispers started up. A woman's…a boy's…a combination of both? One thing was spoken clearly, repeating over and over again among the myriad of other whispers, and carried across the open field to the house. If Mai or Gene had been paying attention, if they had expanded their senses to the entirety of Mai's mind instead of just the house, they would have heard those hushed whispers.

"_Yes…yes…come to me…"_


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Ghost Hunt.**

**Apologies for the delay, it's been a hectic few weeks. Please enjoy! :)**

Fragments of Mia's mind ripped away like pieces of a puzzle. They revealed another hidden underneath the darkness. One minute she and Gene were standing in the darkened hallway and the next they were back on the front steps. Sunlight streamed down from overhead, blinding in its intensity.

Through Mai's shielded eyes she could hear the sound of a child's laughter. It was so bright and full of happiness it brought a smile to her own lips. She bounded down the steps, ignoring Gene's adamant protests. At first all she saw was grass stretching for miles on end. And then from the far corner of the house a child ran out. Or more specifically, a little boy.

The breath caught in Mai's throat. Even from this distance she would recognize that little boy anywhere. His dark hair was a messy mass on his head, his bangs flopping onto his forehead. He had bright blue eyes and they sparkled with childish amusement. His mouth was open in a wide grin, showing little teeth and spewing infectious laughter.

Here he looked so animated, so young, so full of life. Compared to the little ghost boy she had been seeing it was an extraordinary alteration of appearance. She couldn't for the life of her imagine how such a vivacious child had turned out to become such a sombre ghost.

Mai's chest hurt as she watched the little boy run around in circles, his arms outstretched. Following him from the corner of the house was a man. He was tall and dressed in grey trousers and a white button up shirt. _Sire_, was Mai's first thought as she immediately noticed the striking resemblance between father and son.

The father ran after the little boy, his arms reaching for him, his mouth also tilted in a lazy half smile. He opened his mouth and shouted out something to his son but the words were lost to Mai. The little boy squealed louder and ran faster, flapping his arms in what looked like an attempt to fly. The father caught up to the boy and grabbed him, swinging him up into his arms, his smile transforming into a grin as big as his son's.

He held the little boy close and kissed his forehead, despite the boy's attempts to escape his father's grasp. He swung him around in a circle and the boy squealed with laughter.

"Daddy!"

Mai clearly heard that and her own lips curved up into a smile at the happy image she saw. She felt Gene coming to stand next to her.

"What exactly are we seeing?" he asked in a low voice.

"Another lifetime," she answered back just as softly.

The door to the house slammed open behind them and they spun. A woman was emerging from the darkness within, carrying a tray of what looked like lemonade. She was wearing a long grey dress cinched at the waist with a bow that was a slightly darker shade than her dress. Her hair was open and flowing and black as night. The curling locks cascaded down and around her shoulders. Her eyes were a bright shade of blue, the exact shade as the little boy's.

The woman strode through the grass and through them toward the man and the boy. The father put his son down and he screamed and ran toward the woman, flapping his arms again.

"Mummy! Mummy, look, I'm a bird."

It was hard not to be moved at such a sight. The little boy entangled himself in the folds of his mother's dress and the woman met her husband's smile over his head. She balanced the tray on one hand and reached down to ruffle his hair. Then she bent to give him a glass of lemonade.

As the little boy drank the liquid thirstily Mai noticed an odd look flash across the woman's face. It confused her because that wasn't the way a mother should look at her child. It was filled with malicious intent. Mai frowned and stepped closer to the little family of three.

Again, when the husband turned his gaze away the woman looked at the child with nothing but undisguised vindictive determination. _Why_ was she looking at her son that way? It raised goose bumps on Mai's arms.

As she walked closer to the trio her gaze was drawn to the little boy. And she halted in her tracks. Upon closer inspection she did indeed see the strange black and purple aura surrounding the boy, some areas almost translucent.

"He's ghost-kissed," she breathed.

An even more stunning realisation came when it registered that the woman could _see_ the boy's aura. It shouldn't have been possible. Only ghosts and the ghost-kissed could see that unmistakable interlink of colours. As a human, she shouldn't have even _known_ about this phenomenon. And yet the proof was there for Mai to see. Even as her mind was refusing to comprehend the enormity of what she was seeing, the woman was evidently shadowing her son's aura with her half-closed eyes.

It was slightly disturbing to watch, the way she was eyeing the aura with such reverence in comparison to how she watched her son.

"Why is she looking at him like that?" Mai asked.

"That's really your answer, isn't it? Clearly this woman can see the ghost-kissed. I'm not sure yet what her motives are or what she intends to use the ghost-kissed for, but if you want to move in the right direction, I say you start with her," Gene replied. Then he shook his head. "She isn't human, that's for sure."

"If she's not human, what is she?"

Mai's question hung between them like a dense fog and coated them both with apprehension. She knew she should be at least a little delighted that they had made progress, even if it was by a small amount, but the ominous suspicion she had refused to leave her.

Despite having an idea about where to start it still left much to debate. The fact that there were so many unknowns waiting to be discovered left a roiling in her stomach. They'd been on this case for almost a week and were nowhere near the endgame. The longer they were at a standstill the worse Mai's ominous feeling grew.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the scene in front of her changing again. This time they were standing at the bottom of the stairs in the house. At the top of the stairs the woman and her husband were having an argument.

"You promised me you'd stop this," the man was shouting, slashing his arm through the air for extra emphasis. "You said you had the…addiction under control. Were you lying to me even then?"

The woman looked completely uninterested in what her husband was saying. Instead her gaze kept straying to her left. Mai had a sneaking suspicion that her son's room was just around the corner, probably in the same room that she was sharing with Ayako and Masako.

"I do not have to listen to this, Tanaka. I have my addiction well under control, something which does not have to be explained to you." When the woman spoke her voice raised goose bumps on Mai's arms.

"Then why do you keep studying our son as if you'd like to devour his soul next? Do you think I don't know that he's ghost-kissed?"

The woman raised startled eyes to Tanaka before they were quickly masked. "What would a mere human know anything about being ghost-kissed?" her voice had taken on a silky, dangerous edge. Mai sensed it, even Gene tensed beside her, but the oblivious Tanaka obviously hadn't picked up on any such qualms.

"You know I know plenty." Again, he slashed his arm through the air. "You promised me you'd stop if I spared your life."

The woman raised an eyebrow, a frightening smile curving her mouth. "Sometimes your obtuseness amazes me, Tanaka. The ghost-kissed souls are my only source of sustainability. You know that. Without those, I'd wither away and die. And you wouldn't let that happen to me, would you?"

"No way," Mai breathed. "That's her darker purpose? She absorbs the souls of the ghost-kissed?"

"So it would seem," Gene murmured bedside her.

"What does that make her? Like a demon or something?"

"Or something," he muttered. "Something that's out of our field of expertise."

"You know I wouldn't," was Tanaka's strangled reply. "I'd never let anything happen to you, but that stops when it comes to our son. I won't let you lay a finger on him, Ammit."

"And we have a name," Gene said softly.

"Ammit. That doesn't even sound Japanese."

"It probably isn't."

Suddenly a rush of power surged through the house. The woman, Ammit, had drawn up to her full height. Her blue eyes were becoming a startling deep silver, a striking contrast to her midnight hair. They glowed with depraved etherealness.

"Do you really think you could stop me from getting what I want?" Ammit's voice was low and menacing. "You're nothing but a juvenile hunter - "

"A juvenile hunter who could have killed you ten years ago." Tanaka's words fell between them like a gauntlet, as if daring Ammit to act upon her nature.

Mai personally felt like the poor man was playing with something far more dangerous than he even realised and his blatant disregard for his actions served to certify that. She worried that the woman might harm him but remembered that she was seeing into the past, not the present. Even if Ammit did mean him any harm, there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"I do not appreciate you bringing up the one time in my life where I had completely failed. Make no mistake that was the only reason why you had the upper hand that night," came the soft reply. "Your failure to accomplish what you were designated to complete speaks volumes about your inexperience. Don't ever make the mistake of thinking that the only reason I married you was so you wouldn't kill me."

The stunned silence that response caused left a bitter taste in Mai's mouth. On one hand she felt for the young man who had no doubt fallen in love with Ammit. The woman had an unparalleled beauty that she rarely came across. On the other hand, Tanaka had to be the world's biggest fool to think he could manipulate the beautiful demoness, for that's what she was, and expect to escape unscathed.

"Look," Tanaka eventually said in a resigned voice. "I was never under the illusion that you had ever come to love me in these ten years, and despite mine for you I haven't forgotten what you are and what you're capable of. If you even attempt to take one step in our son's direction I will make you regret it, _you_ make no mistake about that, Ammit."

"Mummy? Daddy?"

The small voice was like a gunshot in the ensuing silence. Mai whipped her gaze to the little boy just as Ammit started for him.

"Don't take another step," Tanaka ordered, already moving in his son's direction. "Ammit, I'm warning you. Do not force my hand."

He reached forward and gripped his son's arm, pulling him behind him. The little boy had started to cry, not understanding what the argument was about. Mai's heart was in her throat as she watched him teeter precariously at the edge of the stairs, worried that if Tanaka let go of him he would fall. She started for the stairs, aware of her lack of power to change the situation, but feeling restless at not being able to do anything.

"Move, Tanaka."

The steel in Ammit's voice halted her in her tracks. And for good reason. The woman held a pistol in her hand and it was pointed at her husband. She could see Tanaka tensing and heard Gene's strangled gasp behind her. A scream built up in her throat but she knew it was futile. She did not have the power to change what she knew was about to unfold.

"No."

"MOVE!"

Accompanying the word was a gunshot, not fired directly at Tanaka's heart, but lower, hitting his left upper thigh. It was probably meant as a warning shot. It was probably meant to unbalance Tanaka enough so that he would fall down the stairs. It did neither. Instead the bullet passed through Tanaka's leg causing him to let go of his son, and imbedded itself in the little boy's chest.

The raw scream was ripped out of Mai as she watched the boy take a step back and miss the top step. In slow motion his body started to plummet down the stairs. Over and over his body descended, rolling down the incline, leaving blood across the wooden boards, eventually coming to rest at Mai's feet, blank blue eyes staring sightlessly at her.

She bent down and reached out a shaking hand. It ghosted through the boy. Tears blurred her vision at the savagery that had taken place. She knew the boy hadn't felt much, had probably died the instant the bullet impacted him, but the bloody body lying at her feet ripped at the emotional chords inside her.

"Shuuhei!"

The tortured scream barely penetrated Mai. She knew it came from Ammit and thought bitterly that she was the one who caused this and she shouldn't have the right to feel so wretched about this. Besides, she only wanted her son for his soul. Which she would now have, Mai realised.

She stood and stepped in front of the boy, foolishly believing that she could prevent the impossible in her current state of mind. Ammit was already bounding down the stairs at a rapid rate, tears streaking down her face. She kept calling her son's name as she ran. A harsh frown crossed Mai's face and she held her arms out to the side. The woman passed through her, falling to her knees beside her son.

Once again the memories changed, swirling around Mai and Gene before settling back into place. In this memory, they were standing in some sort of underground chamber. It wasn't very big. The walls and ceiling were riddled with damp compact sand. Candles surrounded the circumference of the cavern. Two men clad in long black robes each had a hold of Ammit's arms. They were wearing hoods that shadowed their faces. Ammit was screaming and struggling against them. Her hair was being whipped back and forth and her eyes glowed deep silver. In this image she really looked like the demon she was.

"You promised!" she was shrieking at an injured Tanaka. "You promised you wouldn't let them hurt me!"

Her screams bounced off the dirt walls. Tanaka avoided her eyes. His thigh was bandaged and tear stains covered his cheeks. He was standing behind three more men clad in black robes. The man in the middle held an aged book in his hands. He was reading from it, chanting slowly in a language Mai didn't recognise. The men on either side of him held meditation beads in one hand and tiny brass bottles in the other. The bottles had long necks with engravings spiralling up it. There was a collection of small holes at the top.

When the middle man raised his voice and his hand the other two started chanting and flicked their respective bottles forward. Both liquids splashed across Ammit. One was clear leading Mai to believe it could have been holy water. The other was a deep red, making her stomach lurch when she realised it was blood.

Ammit was screaming and tears were pouring from her eyes but none of the men seemed like they were going to stop or even react to her cries. For the first time Mai felt the stirrings of pity for the woman.

"Tanaka, it was a mistake. You promised!" Ammit continued to cry, repeating it over and over like a mantra.

"You will never harm another soul again," the voice of the man in front of her boomed. He slammed the book shut. "Bury her. She won't ever get the chance to destroy someone else ever again."

The men holding onto Ammit began to drag her backwards. She screamed and kicked and fought them but they wouldn't release her. Mai ignored Gene's protest and moved forward quickly, noting the deep hole in the ground. It was surrounded by a circle that looked like it had been cemented in place. Red liquid followed the pattern. The men dropped Ammit into the hole.

They started shovelling sand into the hole, with Ammit screaming at Tanaka for help, but the man was already lost quietly in his grief over losing his son. Her cries fell on deaf ears. The men kept shovelling dirt into the hole until Ammit's cries eventually ceased. The man with the book stepped forward.

"Complete the Devil's Trap," he commanded in an authoritative voice.

The other four rushed to do his bidding, two of them coming forward holding a bucket filled with cement. A third dipped a smaller jug inside and scooped up the grey liquid, tracing a series of lines within the already cemented circle. When he was done he stepped back. Mai was looking at a pentagram, with all points connected to the outer circle. She had never seen something like that before.

"Once it has dried, coat it with the remaining blood. That should be enough to imprison her within the house forever. As long as no one interferes with the seal I see no future problems. Seal the entrance to the basement once you're done. I do not want to chance someone accidentally stumbling onto this."

The man with the book turned to leave. Tanaka moved to go with him when an unnatural breeze swirled around the cavern.

"_Tanaka…you will never escape me…"_

Mai shivered at the threat that hung in the air. Tanaka's skin had paled to a startling degree. He looked like he was ready to faint. He cast an unsure glance at the man next to him.

"Are you sure this will hold her?" he asked in a faint voice.

"It will hold her. If you ever doubt my skills again find someone else to do your dirty work for you."

Mai moved even closer to the circle, ignoring the two men. She watched as the other four traced the cemented Devil's Trap with blood. When they were done they backed away slowly and followed the first two men. She was so absorbed in studying the composition she didn't notice one of the men cast a surreptitious glance back.

"It's a horrible fate," Gene said quietly, coming to stand next to her. "They left her to die in the worst way possible. For someone who wasn't even human to begin with, I wonder how long it must have taken her to finally meet her maker."

"But she isn't gone, is she," Mai said thoughtfully. "She's still haunting this house, feeding off every ghost-kissed soul to walk in here."

"Which is why you should go home, Mai," Gene said turning to face her. "I've said it before and I will keep reiterating. It isn't safe for you here, anymore."

"I won't leave. I don't know if you realise this or not, but I'm SPR's only link to Ammit, seeing as I'm ghost-kissed. I'm their last resort; the only bait that Ammit will come out for."

Even as Mai spoke she could feel warmth enveloping her and felt the distinct tug pulling her back to consciousness. She didn't want to leave yet, wanted to find out more about Ammit and Tanaka, but realised she had probably been under for a very long time and could picture the anxiety on the others' faces.

"Gene, I have to go. No matter what happens we need to put a stop to Ammit. She'll keep on killing if we don't. Goodbye, Gene…"

Both Mai and Gene faded from view. If they had stayed longer, if they had studied the Devil's Trap more carefully, they would have noticed the slight unevenness of the circle and the pentagram within that kept it from being fully complete.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Ghost Hunt. Enjoy :) **

The first face Mai saw when she opened her eyes was Naru's. His unblinking hooded eyes bored into hers, so close she could see every single dark eyelash swept low over midnight. The next thing she realised was that his arms were around her. And it made her face go scarlet. She lowered her eyes, unable to meet the intensity with which he studied her.

Slowly Naru released his grip on Mai and stood up, his arms hanging uselessly at his sides. He was more than tempted to go back to her side and if she gave even the slightest indication that she wanted him to do so, no matter how indistinct, he would. He thought he was done being terrified about what might or might not happen to her next but when she started shivering violently while lost in her own mind he'd dropped all pretences.

Well aware of what would run through the others' minds, he gently gathered Mai into his arms. The silence around him warned him that he was acting completely out of character but he didn't care. If he lost Mai, he would have nothing.

Naru watched her swing her legs over the side of the couch and drop her head. Concern and trepidation swirled in him like a tornado, around and around, battering against his self-restraint over and over again until it started to crumble under the relentless onslaught.

"I may have found us a starting point…and an end point."

Mai's quiet words ceased all movement within the room. Every stare was on her slumped form. Her hair shielded her eyes from his gaze and he shoved his hands into his pockets to prevent himself from parting the waves and forcing her to look at him. Her eyes usually told stories that she herself omitted to apprise them of. He hated that even now she had probably shared something with Gene that he would never know of. A dark feeling rose sharp and hot to the surface and it took him a while to realise it for what it was: jealousy.

Mai knew she had to face her friends eventually but the horrors of the past still clung to her like tenacious cobwebs. Their silvery fibres coated her entire person with Ammit's dark and sinister secrets. It was an ensnarement she couldn't escape from. With that burden hanging like an ominous cloud over her head, she lifted her head and squared her shoulders.

"Ammit. That's the name of the other spirit in this house."

She proceeded to tell the others about what she and Gene had seen. The look on their faces at the end of her tale was enough to reassure her that she wasn't the only one who was overwhelmed by the direction this case had taken on. She had deliberately left out the part about where she would be the bait to draw out Ammit because she wanted to discuss it with Naru first, but by the dark glint in his eyes and the stony set of his face he already knew what she was planning and he didn't like it one bit.

She begged him with her eyes not to divulge anything that would start a war within SPR. She was well aware of what the others would think and knew they would do everything in their power to stop her from intentionally putting herself in jeopardy. She also knew that if she didn't do this, there was no way they would draw Ammit out and these senseless killings would go on.

"I need a word with Mai," Naru spoke suddenly. "Alone."

"No way. If you're discussing something pertinent to the case then I say we should all be here for this," an angry Monk said, clenching his fist. "Don't think I don't know what goes on in that conniving little head of yours, Naru."

"You have no idea what goes on in my head and the fact that you think you do is laughable. Now, please do as I ask. I will not repeat myself."

After a lengthy amount of silence and lack of movement that was glaringly obvious in its design to alert Naru to the fact that none of them approved of his unorthodox methods, they left one by one. Even Lin shot Naru and Mai an unsettling look before shutting the door behind him.

"No. I will not allow it. How could you even think for one second that you have even the slightest amount of understanding regarding how to deal with something that isn't even in our area of expertise? Not even I will brag that amount of confidence."

Naru's unexpected tirade was the last thing she expected to hear but when she felt the pendent in her fist she remembered he wasn't that forthcoming about his hidden feelings and that this outburst revealed the strength of his unease, and a perturbed Naru didn't bode well for the outcome of the case.

"Naru, think about it logically for a second. This is the only option we've got. Since we've been here the only spirit we've seen is Shuuhei. Ammit has only ever appeared in _my_ mind. So she'll come out if I call her. That's the only way we'll be able to exorcise her. The only way that _I'll_ be able to exorcise her."

"What kind of an argument is that? It's ludicrous at best. Why don't you go back to your playpen and leave the thinking to the adults."

The harshness of his words made Mai flinch but the pendent in her hand told a different story. She kept telling herself that Naru was being so offensive because he didn't know how to express what he felt for her and this was his way of keeping her safe. It was a feeble excuse and it gave her no peace of mind. His words stung, and she couldn't excuse him for that.

"Look, I don't need your permission, _Oliver_." The words came out more grating than she had expected but she stood firm. She was done taking insults from him. "I'm just informing you as a courtesy. You can either help me or not, but you have no authority to stop me."

Naru's lashes shadowed his eyes again. He looked almost casual but she could see the tension lining every inch of his body. She had never gone to this length to get her own way, nor had she ever thrown his past back in his face, but she was tired of always being treated like a juvenile kid who didn't know what she was doing.

"On the contrary, so long as you're in this house you are under my jurisdiction and I forbid you from doing anything so foolish. If I have to confine you to your room for the duration of this case then so be it. What you're suggesting is asinine when you have no idea what this woman is capable of. She could absorb your soul in the blink of an eye and you would be helpless under her assault."

Mai had no doubt that he would do as he threatened. She clenched her fists tightly. When she felt the pendent prick her palm she raised her hand and uncurled her fingers. Naru's gaze dropped to the light glittering off the wings of the Monarch and tensed even more. Anger burned in her. He would never see her as more than a child and the fact that all evidence pointed otherwise, he wouldn't change his outlook. Despite her attachment to it, she threw the pendent at him. He reached out and caught it before it hit his chest.

"Stop playing head games with me, Naru," she said softly, almost sadly. "I refuse to be a willing participant in your twisted amusement."

She walked away from him. He didn't try to stop her.

_**An hour later…**_

Mai stood at the foot of the stairs, her gaze locked on the darkness above. In her mind's eye she could see Ammit arguing with Tanaka, Shuuhei's lifeless body rolling down the stairs. She hugged her arms around herself and climbed the stairs. There was something she needed to do, something she didn't need a charm for. She knew Ayako would freak out if she found out Mai had ditched her charm but she couldn't complete her objective if it was with her.

At the top of the stairs she headed slowly toward the darkened part of the hallway, the place where no light touched. There she waited. She knew he would come soon. And he didn't disappoint. She had been waiting no more than fifteen minutes when she heard his slow, unnatural gait as he moved toward her. Fingernails scratched floorboards as he inched closer and closer. She couldn't see him in the dark but she knew he was there.

"Shuuhei?" she called softly, not wanting to startle him.

"You're not…very bright, are you?" the hoarse, stilted whisper came from the darkness.

"I just want to help you," Mai answered back. She kept her voice purposefully low so as not to give away her position or her intention to the others. Right now they were all gathered in the base doing their utmost to help Madoka and Yasu research Ammit and her shady background. They were so absorbed in their work they hadn't even noticed Mai slipping out.

"That's what they…all say. Do you think they haven't tried to get rid of us before?"

"We're not like them. I'm not like them."

A small crouched shadow inched closer, stopping and then continuing forward. It stopped almost at Mai's feet. Goose bumps rose on her skin but she steeled her nerves and bent down, crouching next to the spirit. She still couldn't see his features clearly but she could hear him. Her shoulders shook and she wrapped her arms around herself again to ward off the unwanted doubts.

"Shuuhei, why are you helping her? Your mother? She was the one who killed you," Mai said softly.

A rush of air swept past her, chilling in its animosity. She shivered and tightened her grip.

"My mummy was keeping me safe," the spirit grated out. "I will do whatever she says."

"Is she making you lure those innocent people here? Is she making you kill them so she can devour their souls?"

"I am doing it to save her."

Mai could understand the love between a mother and her son but she couldn't comprehend this aberrant version of sentiment. It made her ire rise.

"She's done nothing to deserve your help. You're dead because of her. Don't you see that?" her voice rose with every word. Then she stopped as a thought occurred to her. And frowned. "Why are you still here? I would have thought she'd have absorbed your soul." The statement was more for herself than for the spirit.

"I want my mummy to live again. I will always give her what she wants. And she wants you."

At that sinister threat Mai jerked to her feet and quickly backed away, her eyes never leaving the shadows. Fear had her heart beating faster in her chest. She supposed Naru had been right about her inexperience but on the other hand this case dealt with ghosts, and ghosts she could manage. Even hostile, mulish ones.

She backed away slowly, carefully watching the shadows for any sudden movements. When none followed the warning she released a small sigh. And collided with something behind her. She was about to scream when a hand clamped down over her mouth. The scent that accompanied the act calmed her down somewhat since she knew it almost as well as she knew herself.

Mai wrenched his hand away from her face. "What are you doing here, Naru?"

"Did you really think I didn't notice your Houdini act? I was aware you slipped out of the room the instant you did. How many times have I told you not to goof off on your own?" came to reply.

Mai rolled her eyes and marched past him. "I don't need a babysitter. I'm perfectly capable of handling things on my own." His deep sigh just irked her even more.

"So you've proven. Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you."

She heard the statement, not the indistinct plea. She ground her teeth and clenched her fists. "What do you want me to say, Naru?" she asked, turning to shoot him with a heated glare. "I'm not the same person I was eighteen months ago. If you can't see that, if you can't trust me enough to make my own judgment, then maybe this whole arrangement isn't going to work out."

At his silence she shook her head and turned to walk away. She couldn't have said how it had happened. It was too quick for her. One second she was on level ground, the next she heard the sharp crack of wood just before she felt her body hurtling into the dark abyss that had opened up beneath her feet. This time, she did scream.

"_Naru!" _


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"This is ridiculous," Mai protested, brushing away Ayako's hand impatiently. The other woman glared hard at her before continuing trying to pin the protection charm she had created just for her onto her t-shirt.

"Are you trying to make me the bad guy here?" Ayako muttered, eyebrow furrowing slightly. "Because Naru is bound to bite my head off if you go off again without a charm and something happens to you, because let's not kid ourselves, something _always_ happens to you."

Mai rolled her eyes at Ayako's theatrics. She rolled her shoulders back and winced at the sharp pain that shot up her arm. When the floorboards had caved under her feet she had frantically tried to grab a hold of something, of anything, but Naru had beaten her to it. He had gripped her arm so tightly and suddenly her body had jerked to a complete halt and she felt as though he had ripped her arm from its socket.

Not that she wasn't grateful for his quick actions. He had saved her life again, a fact she was uncomfortably aware of after her intense argument with him. She really needed to stop underestimating him. It was making her look like the biggest fool. She was so deep in thought she didn't notice the object of her musings walk into the base until his deep, low voice rang out.

"We have a serious problem."

Naru's ominous statement drew all movement in the base to a halt. All eyes were on him and the grim look on his face made the air grow thick with unwanted tension. Ayako had even stopped trying to pin the charm on her.

"What do you mean?"

The question came from Masako, who had made herself pretty scarce during the case. Her blue and white flower patterned kimono sleeved-clad hand covered her mouth but her dark eyes were uncomfortably locked on Naru.

"Ammit isn't what we're used to dealing with. We had a theory about this from the start but after the research Madoka and Yasu have turned up with, that theory has become a fact."

"So what you're saying is that Ammit is some sort of…demon?" Monk asked, arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm afraid it isn't that simple. Every culture has their own accounts about the creatures that inhabit the darkness, and how to exterminate said creatures. Some creatures are only lower level demons that are easily disposed of. Those are the ones who cause chaos and are mostly driven by their baser needs. Ammit, on the other hand, is one of the most powerful upper level demons I have ever had the misfortune to cross."

He paused in his speech and every eye in the room was glued to him, baited breath being held in. Even Monk was silent and paying rapt attention to what Naru was saying. Mai herself was feeling a cloud of dread hanging over her. Every word out of his mouth just made the cloud heavier and heavier until she mentally felt her knees start to buckle under the weight.

The only other time they had come across some sort of demon was when SPR had taken on a case for the former Prime Minister to investigate the mysterious disappearances of young people around one of his homes. That case hadn't gone well, with one of their own almost being a victim. Even then they couldn't do anything to stop Urado. None of them were even associated with demons and the only thing that could be done was to burn the mansion down.

"Ammit isn't just any upper level demon either. In ancient Egyptian lore, Ammit was somewhat portrayed as a 'Devourer of Souls'. The Egyptians believed she was a funerary deity and a personification of divine retribution."

"A _deity_?" Mai said with astonishment. "You mean, like a _god_?"

Suddenly her theory about demons crumbled like old paper beneath her fingers. All she could think about was the last time they had gone up against a god. She raised shuttered eyes to Naru and all she could see was him lying in a hospital bed.

Naru's dark eyes flicked her way and he inclined his head slightly. "That's exactly what I'm saying." His gaze held hers longer than was necessary and caused a blush to crawl into her cheeks. She saw his gaze drop to her injured arm, the one he'd grabbed, and his gaze closed off.

"The Egyptians believed heavily in morality. It was a contest of good versus evil, with good always turning out victorious. They had an equity system after death called the Scales of Justice of Ma'at, the Goddess of Truth. Apparently whenever a person passed on, they were brought before said scales and their heart was weighed against an ostrich feather of Ma'at. If the heart was reasonably balanced against the feather the soul was passed on to the afterlife by Osiris, God of the Underworld. But if the heart was heavier than the feather the soul was then devoured by Ammit."

"That is some heavy shit right there," Monk muttered.

The enormity of the case was finally beginning to sink in. Mai had no doubt they were all thinking about what happened the last time Naru had gone up against a god. Monk shifted uneasily and Ayako was starting to rub her fingers together with apprehension.

"Is there any way to stop her?" John asked, his voice wrought with tension. "I mean, if Mai's dream is any indication to go by, someone managed to seal her in this house. If there's a way to trap her, there must be a way to stop her."

"You don't have to sugar coat it, John," Naru said, eyes closing. "We have to destroy her."

"When you say 'we' do you actually mean you?" Lin asked suddenly, anger tingeing his voice. "Because if that's the case I will haul you out of this house so fast you won't even have time to register it."

Naru's facial reaction was a blank mask but his gaze quickly shot to Mai before landing back on Lin. She could feel the tension growing between them, with Lin glaring at Naru and Naru pretending like he didn't give a damn.

"No, not me. Someone else."

Mai thought no one had caught Naru's quick glance but she was proven wrong when Monk took a step forward and slashed his arm through the air.

"No way. No bloody way! How can you even think of sending Mai to do something a grown adult wouldn't even consider doing?" he asked angrily.

"Once again, it's none of your concern." Naru's cold reply had more than one jaw dropping in the room.

"Are you insane? Of course it's my concern. I don't know what's gotten into you lately. You've been more than downright antagonizing and it's making me wonder if something is bothering you so much that it's warping your judgment."

Naru raised cold eyes to Monk and opened his mouth to no doubt deliver a stinging retort. Only he didn't get there.

"Stop it, the both of you," Mai said angrily. "What's gotten into the two of you lately? You're both usually nothing but politeness and yet every chance you get you guys are snapping at each other's throats. Get a grip on yourselves." She shot both of them disgusted looks. "As for Ammit, I'm the only one who can put a stop to her. Look, I've thought about it and I won't budge on this. Ammit may be a deity, a demon, whatever, but there is one way to stop her."

Mai took a deep breath and shot Naru a quick glance. His expression, as always, was unreadable, but he was staring back at her with a quiet intensity she felt slightly overwhelmed under. She knew he didn't want her to go through with what she had planned, but she also knew he wouldn't stop her. She appreciated that and was grateful for it. For all his faults, it felt satisfying that he was quietly supporting her on this.

Mai faced the others. They each had identical looks of disconsolation on their faces. It wasn't easy for her, telling the others who were like family to her that she was willingly putting her life in danger to stop Ammit. But it had to be done. It was a mantra she kept repeating to herself over and over again, hoping against all hope that eventually the words might seem true to her.

"We know Ammit can appear in our dreams whenever she wants to, right?" she started, looking each of them directly in the eye.

After their confirmation nods she continued. "She may be extremely powerful to do that, but she's also the most vulnerable there. I have no doubt that if I can lure her into my mind I can send her to the other side. If her soul, for lack of a better word, leaves her body, then she'll disintegrate into nothing."

"You don't know if that will even work, Mai," Monk said, holding out his hands in a placating manner. "Please see reason here. If you're wrong and you can't exorcise Ammit then who knows what she'll do to you before she absorbs your soul."

"I understand, Monk, believe me I do. But if I don't do this more innocent people will die. I won't have that on my conscious."

"How can you let her do this?" Ayako asked her beseeching gaze locked on Naru. "She's just a kid."

"I'm not a kid," Mai said. "Please let me do this. You guys know I'm the only one who can."

"She's made up her mind," Naru suddenly interrupted, eyes closed. "There's nothing I can do to stop her."

"No, you just don't want to stop her," Lin chimed in low voice.

Naru opened his eyes and pinned them onto Lin. "You're right. I don't. She's old enough to make her own decisions and experienced enough to know what's right and wrong."

Mai's heart swelled in her chest. Sure, Naru didn't exactly sound like the happiest person in the world right now, but the fact that he stood firm in the face of adversity strengthened her resolve. It made her believe she could do this.

"Maybe there's another way we could do this," Lin said quietly.

All eyes swivelled to him. His gaze was trained on the ground, eyeing the hardwood floor with suspicion.

"From Mai's vision we can determine that Ammit is buried somewhere beneath this house. We know that a Devil's Trap was placed over her grave. From what I know about those, they completely cut off a demon's abilities. Once one has been ensnared in it, they can't cross over or use their powers until the circle is broken."

He paused and waited for that to sink in. When it did a collective gasp echoed in the room. Mai instinctively knew what it meant. She had known deep down that the Devil's Trap was some serious magic and if Ammit still had free reign over her abilities it could only mean one thing.

"So you're saying the Devil's Trap hadn't been completed," Naru finished.

"Exactly. If it had, all those people she killed over the years would still be alive."

"Interesting. So one of the men who created the seal failed to finish it."

"That's the only explanation as to why Ammit has been active all these years. It still doesn't explain why she hasn't broken free of her grave. She could if she wanted to. So why didn't she?"

"If she wanted to…that's a very scary thought, Lin," Monk said. "Maybe she's trying to regain her former glory, so to speak. If she's been stuck in this house by choice she can't be all that powerful right now. I imagine her food source was cut off and with the limited amount of souls she absorbed, it somehow placed restrictions on her abilities."

"That makes sense to me," Mai said, clasping her fingers behind her back and staring thoughtfully into space. "If you think about it, the only time she's shown herself has been in my dreams. Maybe that's all she can do."

"That's an amateur thought at best," Naru said, shooting a dark glare her way. Mai clenched her teeth at his sudden change of mood and matched his glare.

"Excuse me but I don't hear you pitching in with any of your opinions."

"If you let me finish I can do just that. Just because Ammit has volunteered to show only that particular ability doesn't mean that's the only thing she can do. Underestimating your adversary is the most foolish thing you could ever do right now. Something so nonsensical is bound to get you killed."

"He's right, Mai," John said quietly. "You shouldn't assume dream hopping is the only thing she can do. It seems like she's completely aware of what we're doing here and she wants us to erroneously underestimate her."

"We should try finding her grave," Masako added. "Maybe if we can't completely exorcise her we can try completing the Devil's Trap."

"That's actually a better idea," Mai said with surprise, casting wide eyes toward the television medium. "I'm amazed no one else thought of that."

"I'm not just a pretty face, you know," the other teen said with arrogance.

"And she's back," Mai said, rolling her eyes.

"Can you complete a Devil's Trap, Lin?" Naru asked.

Lin nodded. "I can try. I also think it's a better idea to try first though. It cuts out putting Mai in any form of danger."

"So are we in agreement then?" Naru asked the room as a whole, his eyes landing on every individual, coming to rest last on Mai. "We locate the grave and finish what was started centuries ago?"

A chorus of agreement rang throughout the room and Mai felt strangely disappointed. Sure, she was relieved she didn't have to come face to face with one of her worst nightmares, but she had also been looking forward to testing out her latest ability. It was only natural that she would want to test her limits and Ammit had been the perfect subject.

"All right then. Lin, please see if you can get a blueprint of the house from Madoka and Yasu. The rest of you, prepare for the worst. Miss Matsuzaki and Miss Hara, please see if you both can amp up the protection charms for everyone. And make a double protection charm for Mai. She's probably going to need it."

Mai shot Naru a dirty look at that quip he managed to get in. She swore she saw a hint of a smile twist his mouth up before it was gone. It left her insides all soft and fuzzy. She even bit back a smile at his temerity.

"Monk, John, I'd like you two to go into town first thing in the morning and get some equipment we can use to easily pull up wooden planks. Also pick up some cement so we can use it to complete the Trap." He glanced at Mai to confirm the materials used to construct the Devil's Trap. At her slight nod he inclined his head at the two young men. "Try not to be too late. I'd like to finish this before sunset tomorrow. In the meantime it's best to get a good night's sleep tonight. We're probably going to need it come tomorrow."

Monk and John nodded and exited the room. Lin was already on the phone with Madoka and was informing her of their plan. Ayako and Masako were sitting on the couch, busy writing up charms. Mai was left staring at Naru, wondering what was going on in his head. She was chagrined to admit she wondered that a lot and started to turn away from him when a freak gust of wind howled through the house.

Everyone in the room paused what they were doing and tensed as one. With that sign they knew Ammit was aware of what they were planning. The wind gusted stronger, causing the lighter objects in the base to tremble. In between the wind Mai caught a voice whose words made goose bumps rise on her skin and cause her body to shudder. Not even Naru's comforting hand on her shoulder could erase her current feelings at the sinister words.

"_I'm coming for you…"_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Liquid shades of orange blazed a trail around Mai, coating her world with the bright red and gold of a raging fire. She was alone, swiping furiously at the flames until everything abruptly became dark, like a light had been switched off. And in the sudden darkness a familiar voice reached her ear.

"You don't think you were brought here by chance, do you?" Shuuhei whispered to her in her dreams, blackened lips widening into a wicked smile.

Mai bolted upright with a start, perspiration beading her forehead. For a second her surroundings completely eluded her until she remembered where she was. In the house Ammit was buried under. And then the dream came back to her. It could be nothing more than a dream because of the charm Ayako had made specifically for her. She hadn't even been able to contact Gene, even though she'd tried to test the limits of the charm. It was extremely powerful. Naru had been very satisfied with that.

She quietly tiptoed around the room as she pulled on her shoes. She knew she wasn't supposed to be loitering around the darkened old house by herself but she needed to get out, to breathe in some fresh air not tainted by the living stain that covered the place. Besides, she had the charm with her. If anyone caught her roaming around she could use that as backup. She shrugged on a light jacket and made her way down the hallway. She paused and listened at every creak and whistle made by the wind but no spirits were waiting to jump on her. When she reached the front door without anything happening to her she breathed a heavy sigh of relief, a burden lifting off her shoulders that this time she wouldn't have to make the others worry about her safety.

The night air outside was crisp and chilled and she tugged the jacket tighter around herself. She walked down the pathway and onto the road. There were no cars about at this late hour. Not even the street lights were working in this part of the neighbourhood. The only source of light she had to guide her way was the moon. She began a steady pace down the street, her thoughts going back to the nightmare she had about the ghost boy. Why on earth would she dream about something so twisted?

In her nightmare she had been running from something so bone-chillingly sinister it rose goose bumps on her skin to think about it now. Something that had been after her for a long time, waiting for the moment when she had been of an age. Even though she was a safe distance away from the house, protected by one of the most powerful charms she had ever seen, she still had the feeling that she was being egged on from deep within the abyss of her subconscious. Like every choice she had made up until this point hadn't been her own, but that of someone else's, bending her to their will.

A sudden low creak from her right had her spinning violently, almost tripping in her haste. She ambled forward warily, pausing in surprise when she came across a playground. The roundabout was moving and creaking eerily in the wind, like some invisible being was slowly riding on it. The swings were gently moving to and fro, matching the rhythm of the roundabout. All around the playground there was dense brush and towering oak trees, probably put there to block the site of the children from any prying eyes.

Mai made her way toward a swing a sat down, using her right foot as leverage to make the swing move. As she swayed gently she thought back to the moment when she had first met Naru. Had it been by chance? Or had their meeting been fated by someone else? Some_thing_ else? Why was it, that on that day only, she had been at school earlier than she ever had in her life? Why had she swung by the old schoolhouse on that particular day instead of avoiding it as she normally had? Had those actions been hers, and hers alone? Or had something else been whispering in her ear, spinning fables and telling stories about what she should be doing instead of what she actually wanted to do?

Mai sighed in frustration. Thinking about it only made it worse. It only made her question her motives all her life. She supposed if she hadn't met Naru that day she wouldn't be here right now, a target for Ammit in a place she never should have been in. Suddenly she sat up straighter in her seat. She was right. If she hadn't met Naru she _wouldn't_ be worried about becoming a food source for the demoness. She would blissfully be completing her studies as a high school student, more concerned about choosing which college to go to when she graduated rather than wondering whether she would survive the year. Why on earth had she picked that kind of life?

_Because you didn't_, a dark voice whispered, caressing her skin lightly.

"But I did," she murmured to herself. "I picked this life because I wanted to help, but mostly because of _him_."

_Did you really_?

"Buzz off," she muttered, annoyed that she was having a conversation with a voice in her head. And she had no doubt this time that it was her own voice, casting dark thoughts on her actions to date.

A shiver passed through Mai. She made that sound as if there was another voice in her head that wasn't hers. And maybe there was. She sighed again and leaned her head against the chain that held one side of the swing up. She still wasn't completely trusting of her judgment right now, especially when it came to her latent abilities. Who knew what else she had hiding under her belt and what she could do.

A cold and unnatural wind suddenly caressed her skin. Mai eyed the playground warily. She was pretty damned sure she was alone. Nothing should be able to touch her. She quickly dug her hand into her pyjama pocket and gripped the charm between her fingers. A sigh of relief escaped her. It was there, sitting like a hot stone in her pocket, the proof that she was the safest person around, at least when it came to all supernatural based beings.

She cast a glance around her again. She still had the feeling that she was being watched. From her knowledge she was certain that neither Ammit nor Shuuhei could leave the house. So then why did she feel so uneasy? She was even doubting why she had come here, of all places. Had something urged her to leave the house when she normally wouldn't have?

Mai thought back to when they had first received a call from the Yoshina family. When Naru, an expert in the field of the paranormal, had wanted to decline the case, why had she, still a novice, been adamant about taking it on? Had it really been her that day? Or some convoluted part of herself that she wasn't aware of? She'd insisted strongly to Naru about looking into it, which she'd never done before in any of their other cases. So what was so different about this particular case?

"It's Ammit," she murmured. "It has to be. I still don't know how they're luring the ghost-kissed here. Maybe that's the reason. Maybe she's gotten into our heads, brain washing us into acting like total victims." It was a very chilling thought, to think that woman could get into her head that way, to trick her mind into believing she was acting out on her own free will when in actuality she wasn't.

"Mai, what are you doing here? Didn't I say that you shouldn't go anywhere on your own?"

Mai jumped as the voice appeared out of nowhere. Even in her fright she recognised the smoothly contoured voice as belonging to none other than Naru himself. She cast a glance over her shoulder to see his tall, lithe form materialising from one of the bushes surrounding the playground. His coat was gone and his shirt was creased and untucked, a few buttons at the top unopened so she could see the top of his chest. She blushed becomingly, thankful the dark could hide her embarrassment. He probably hadn't expected to run into anyone out here. What was he doing in such a place anyway? And looking like _that_.

"But I'm not alone," she said quietly. "You're here, aren't you?"

He paused as he came nearer, dropping into the swing next to hers. She hesitated, not knowing what he was up to. It made her very nervous when he didn't do things his usual way. She didn't know what to expect from him then, or even prepare herself for the things he would say.

"Yes, but you didn't know that when you wandered here. For all you knew, I could have been a serial killer," he said in a low voice.

She suddenly giggled at the outlandish idea. "Really? In this little town? I don't think so, Naru. What are you doing out here anyway? You know, besides attempting to be a serial killer."

"I've been taking walks around the playground every night that we've been here. Of course, long after Lin has retired for the night. I don't need him to tell me what I can and cannot do. It has a very comforting sort of peace that I can't attain while in that house," Naru responded.

Mai stared at him, wondering if he even realised what he had said when he was forcing her to do the very same thing he didn't want to do. "Interesting," she mused.

"What is?"

"That you find it perfectly all right to skulk around in such a dangerous area when I have to be body-guarded like I can't take care of myself."

"Do you think you could take Ammit head on?"

"That's not my point, and you know it."

Silence settled between them and she wondered how he managed to always get her hackles up without even trying. It wasn't as if he did it on purpose. Maybe she was just too sensitive where he was concerned. She always had been, since the moment she had first laid eyes on him, standing in the doorway to her classroom looking oh-so-casual when his intentions had been far from that. But perhaps she was thinking too much into it, as she always did whenever he was involved, analysing over every little detail, pondering over every little action, deliberating over every little thought.

"I'm sorry," Naru suddenly said in a low voice. "I usually forget myself when you're around."

"What?" Mai jerked her head to face him, her heart suddenly pounding in her chest. Had she heard him right? Had he really just confessed that to her?

"Nothing," he muttered. "I just apologised. Take it as it is or ignore it, I don't care."

Mai rolled her eyes. Sometimes he went out of his way to annoy her, and this was one of those times.

"Can't we just enjoy the quiet for a while?" she asked instead of responding to his taunt.

"I already am. I'm not sure why you aren't."

"Really? You can't figure out why?"

"No, I know why. I'm just polite enough not to say it out loud."

Mai gaped at him, especially at the teasing note his voice had taken on. What was going on? He was so unlike himself it was a little chilling. She definitely knew it was him and no one else. She _was_ awake wasn't she? She cupped her hands to her face, feeling the coldness of her fingers against her skin. No, it felt too real to be a dream. Besides, she prided herself on her ability to tell her dreams apart from her reality. And this, she was sure of, was not a dream.

"You're really relaxed," she commented quietly. "I don't think I've ever seen this side of you before."

"Well, you wouldn't have," he said, moving himself on the swing gently, matching her rhythm. "Like I said, this place has a peace I can't find elsewhere. Maybe it's the undercurrent of something that no adult should ever have to bear. This place is for the innocent. The energy given off this place is a far cry from what I have ever dealt with."

"And that innocence appeals to you?" she asked, trying to understand his train of thought.

"That innocence _haunts_ me." The words were ripped from his throat, filled with so much anguish she felt her eyes tear up. She said nothing, waiting for him to open up to her.

"This is the innocence that was robbed of my brother and I. If we had just been _normal_ maybe he would still be alive right now. Maybe we could have been a proper family," Naru's voice trailed off, as if realising exactly what he was doing.

"I'm sorry," Mai whispered, unable to voice the words that could offer him the comfort he seemed to need to much. "I wish I could do more but I…."

He surprised her by chuckling. The low baritones of his voice made her heart skip a few beats. She watched his face, the moonlight highlighting his dark as sin eyes. He was watching her with amusement in them, his earlier anguish evaporating in an instant.

"You've already done more than you realise, Mai," he said softly. "I don't know what it is. Maybe it's just _you_, but you've managed to make a pretty damned nuisance of yourself since I met you."

Mai was speechless at his confession. "I don't know whether to feel happy or insulted."

"There you go again making a nuisance of yourself. Take it as a compliment. That's how it was meant."

Eventually it registered in her head that when he called her a nuisance he said it with a lot of affection in his voice. Maybe he enjoyed it when she made a nuisance of herself. Perhaps it distracted him from all of the dark thoughts swimming in his mind.

"What are you doing out here?" Naru asked. "Don't think I haven't forgotten that you deliberately disobeyed me."

"You're not my father," she mumbled with disdain, shooting him a glare for getting that last part in. "'Deliberately disobeyed'. Really?"

Naru closed his eyes and made a small sound of impatience. He tilted his head toward the sky and she watched in awe at how beautiful he looked. His skin shone like alabaster and her mouth went dry. His dark hair swept over his forehead and flowed with the wind's ministrations. She felt a sudden itch to run her fingers through them and then immediately blushed again. What was the matter with her? She had never before felt such a desire to touch him, even if it was just an innocent gesture.

Maybe it was the night's aura that was rubbing off on them both. It did seem to be magical, especially because it was just the two of them. Especially because it was _him_ there with her. As if to testify her thought the wind strengthened and pushed her swing to the side so it collided with his. He opened his eyes and pinned her with a gentle look, one she hadn't seen on him before.

"I'm still waiting, you know," he said pleasantly.

"Waiting?" she asked with a dumbfounded look.

"For you to tell me why you're wandering around on your own," he reminded her softly.

"Oh…that."

"Well?"

"Mood killer," she muttered, hoping he wouldn't hear her. If he had he said nothing. "I needed some air," she admitted quietly. "I couldn't stay in that house for another second. I feel so imprisoned in there. Like something is holding me back." All at once her nightmare came back to her. And she still didn't want to think about the worst part of it.

"Keeping you there." Naru's voice broke through her dark thoughts, adding to her statement.

"Exactly."

"Okay. So you've told me how you feel about the house. Now why did you really come here?"

Mai stared at him with stunned eyes. How had he known she had an ulterior motive? She'd been very thorough in keeping the slight tremor out of her voice that she felt whenever she remembered her nightmare. She even had her poker face on, the one she had always had but rarely used, especially when he was around. So how had he known?

"You're probably wondering how I knew," Naru stated in a calm voice, eyeing the road in front of them.

"I don't want to talk about it," she whispered, eyes wide with fear. What she was afraid of, she didn't know, only that it resided in her dreams.

"You don't usually have sombre moments like these, Mai," he continued ruthlessly. "From what I've seen you prefer to face problems head on rather than sit and nurse them in the quiet of the night."

Mai didn't want to hear this, she really didn't. She knew Naru would butcher all of the defences she so carefully erected and she didn't want that. And it would be so easy for him to do so it was bordering on terrifying. She didn't want him to see beneath the surface to the scared little girl underneath.

"So tell me, what has got you so scared that you'd run away?" he asked softly, turning his head and pinning her with midnight eyes.

"I…I'm not running away, Naru," Mai said. "I just…I can't talk about it. Please understand."

"Why not? Do you not trust me?"

Mai's head snapped his way and she gaped at him. "Of course I trust you. But that's not the issue here. I don't want to think about it. I don't want to feel the way it made me feel having those nightmares!"

She sucked in a breath of air at what she'd unintentionally revealed to him. She tried to glare at him for having that way about him that pulled secrets from the deepest part of her but failed. He looked too compelling in the light of the moon, too surreal at the moment even she momentarily had her doubts that he was real. Perhaps this was a dream after all. It would probably answer all of her questions about why Naru wasn't in character. He wasn't Gene either. She could tell them apart now, which twin was which.

"Nightmares, huh?" Naru said. "You should have told me sooner. When did you start having them?"

"Ever since Ammit invaded my mind," Mai admitted quietly. "They've been horrible, Naru."

"Why didn't you speak up sooner?"

"What could you or any of the others have done? There's not much anyone can do against nightmares except to bear them. Once you've been ensnared in one it's hard to wake up." Mai's voice trailed off. "No matter how twisted it is."

Suddenly she felt Naru's hand touch her shoulder. Even through her jacket she could feel the warmth in the gesture. Goose bumps broke out over her arms as his heat mixed with her coldness. Unconsciously she turned her head his way and let her cheek touch the top of his hand.

"Perhaps it could have helped if you had spoken about them to someone. It doesn't have to be me, you know. I know you have a close bond with Miss Matsuzaki. Why not try opening up to her? You might just surprise yourself, Mai," Naru said, removing his hand. His fingers caught some of the strands in her hair as he moved his hand back and she felt tingles all the way down her spine.

"It's not something I can share with others."

Mai was afraid to even touch that part of her nightmares. She kept herself focused and well away from it but even as Naru spoke bits and pieces of it began filtering back into her mind. Once the memories of those nightmares began coming back there was no stopping them. Naru's voice was tuned out over the roar of the screams bombarding her. She shut her eyes in defeat, finally allowing the entire thing to come back to her all at once as she opened her mouth and her voice spilled out, enlightening Naru about what really went on in her head.

They were all in a burning world, hot flames licking at their skins, scorching through towns and burning through bonds formed. Mai could still remember the feeling of terror that swept through all of them as they stared up at a huge hulking figure cloaked in shadows. Only its dark red eyes glowed with vengeance as it loomed over them. She remembered Naru taking her hand in his, shouting at her to run away from all the carnage it was causing but her feet were rooted to the spot. She could only watch with growing horror as it began to slowly advance on them all.

"Dammit, Mai, move!" Naru snarled, tugging hard on her hand.

"_It's your fault_," a sinister voice whispered through the air, reaching only her ears. "_You're the one who killed them all_."

The tugging on Mai's hand abruptly ceased and the burning flames consumed them like a tidal wave. Only she was left standing. On top of a pile of burning corpses. Still she couldn't even react, not even to the sight of the man she loved burning beneath her. His once beautiful midnight eyes stared blankly up at her, forever frozen in a macabre mask of accusation.

_No_! She tried to shout the word but no sound emerged from her. Why was this happening? Why was she having such a horrid nightmare? Why did Naru have to die?

"_It's your fault_," the ominous voice whispered again. "_You're the one who killed them all_."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven **

"Mai!"

Naru's voice, loud in her ear, jerked her out of her reverie. Her eyes snapped open, her heart pounding in her chest. She was panting harshly and to her surprise tears were trailing a silent pathway down her cheeks. Naru was down on one knee in front of her, his hands cupping her face, his own too close to hers for comfort. His eyes were searching hers, or trying to. There wasn't any need to. She had no doubt every emotion she was currently feeling was being put on full display. She was in no state of mind to control that aspect of her personality now no matter how much she tried

"Mai," he said in a low voice. "Stop. It's enough. You don't have to continue."

"I…" The words she wanted to speak wouldn't come out.

Suddenly she was enveloped in Naru's arms. A blush heated her cheeks but she didn't pull away, instead lowered her lashes and basked in the warmth her was transferring to her. It was the first time he had done something like this, was so out of character for a stoic person like him but she'd be damned if she questioned it now. She didn't want to move, wanted to just melt into his warmth forever. But nothing ever lasted.

Mai gripped him, fingers digging into his arms. She didn't care. The terror from her nightmares were finally beginning to fade and she'd only found that comfort within Naru's arms. It was almost laughable, when in those glimpses of horror she'd had no feelings while watching him die. She gripped him tighter and reigned in a sob. No, she wasn't going to regress. Not now.

"You know you have no control over what happens to any of us, don't you?" Naru said softly, and for the briefest moment she thought she felt his lips touch the top of her head.

"I know," she uttered.

"Any decision that we make up until the day we die is not your fault, Mai."

"I know."

"Stop blaming yourself for something that happened in a nightmare."

"I know."

"Do you?"

"Yes." She buried her head in his chest and inhaled his scent, uniquely his and his alone. Tears sprung to her eyes but those weren't related to her nightmare.

"What is it?" he murmured. "I can feel your shoulders shaking."

"I wish this wasn't a dream." She felt Naru stiffen beneath her and raised her head.

"What makes you think it isn't?"

"Isn't it? In what reality would you ever behave in this way, Naru?"

"Touché."

"So this is a dream."

"I thought you were certain about that."

"I am. I have Ayako's charm with me so I know you're not Gene – "

"_Don't mention his name_." The words came out raw and vulnerable from him. Mai raised her head to stare at him in wonder. He had such an inscrutable look on his face she didn't know what to think.

"Wh…what?"

"I said, don't mention his name," Naru gritted out. "I don't want to hear it pass your lips."

"Why not? I've been saying it all this time. What's so different about now?"

"I don't want another man's name on your tongue or in your head while I'm holding you in _my_ arms."

Mai blushed again and lowered her eyes, unable to meet the intensity in his. His latest statement convinced her this was a figment of her imagination. Not even in reality could she have ever hoped those words would pass his lips. And wasn't that just sad. She sighed and started to pull away, resting her hand on his chest. She could feel his heart beating solidly against her palm. Another lie. Dream people didn't have hearts.

"What if I told you this was all a dream?" Naru suddenly asked, covering her hand with his own. His fingers gripped hers tightly, squeezing gently.

"I would feel very sad," Mai said, not even needing to think about it. "And yet relieved all at the same time."

"Why is that?"

"On one hand it would make things so much easier if it was a dream. I wouldn't feel embarrassed about all the things you've said to me tonight, or the things that I've admitted. And yet on the other hand I do want this to be real. I want it to exist between us, whatever this is."

"You admitted that you loved me," he said quietly. "You wouldn't want to take that back?"

Mai suddenly chuckled, gazing up at him with a smile. "In reality I would never have admitted something like that to you. In my dreams I have no restrictions like that. Besides, why would I want to take back something that's the truth? You're not going to remember it at all because you're not real." She lowered her eyes to their joined hands. "More's the pity," she ended on a whisper.

"You sound disappointed."

"I am. I thought by now that I would be able to distinguish my dreams from my reality. Apparently I don't have that particular skill set yet."

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Mai. It will eventually come to you. One day you will wake up and you will just _know_."

"You make it sound so easy."

"Saying it is one thing. Trying to do it is another. I know that better than most."

Mai sighed again and pulled her hand free. She hopped off the swing and moved toward the roundabout, strangely still even though the wind blew. She gripped the metal handle and gently swung it around, hopping on it as it moved. Naru's form flashed past her until she heard the heavy thud of someone jumping on and suddenly his face was across from hers.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. Since this is a dream I might as well take full advantage of this. I haven't been on one of these things in years. It makes me feel nostalgic for the happier times, back when everything seemed so easy and nothing was about driving out evil spirits or even hoping that you would survive to see another day."

"Is that what you hope for?" The roundabout started to slow but Naru kicked his foot out and it spun faster again.

"What do you mean?"

"To survive another day. That's kind of depressing for a sixteen-year-old."

"Given the line of work we're in, I don't think that's really so out of place. Besides, I would want to survive another day so I get to see your face." She smiled at him sweetly.

Naru looked stymied for words, a feat that wasn't usually associated with him. He always had something to say, whether it was sarcastic or patronizing or narcissistic. To see him like this, floundering for something to say, pulled bubbling laughter from deep within her chest.

"You don't have to look so terrified, Naru. This is a dream, remember? At least try to look like you want to be here," she chuckled.

"I do want to be here, Mai. Do you think I would stay out of obligation? Does that sound like me?" Naru finally responded.

"No," Mai giggled. "But then again, you haven't been your usual self tonight either."

Naru suddenly hopped off the roundabout and reached out, gripping the metal bar and jerking the ride to an abrupt halt. Mai felt her world swim out of focus for a second and wobbled off the roundabout, nearly tripping over her own feet. She went sprawling into Naru's arms, giggling hilariously. She hadn't felt this well rested in a very long time. He began to move with her, taking her deeper into the trees.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked in a teasing voice, throwing an arm around his shoulder.

"You'll see," was his short reply.

"You aren't going to try and make me your first victim, are you?" she asked dubiously, referring to their earlier conversation about serial killers.

Naru's answer was to raise an eyebrow. She giggled again and leaned her head back, watching the stars twinkling in the night sky high above them.

"You know, when I was a kid I dreamed I would grow huge iridescent wings, you know like the kind the angels always have on T.V., and I would fly for hours through a sky as beautiful as the one tonight is. I'd slice through the clouds like they were cotton candy and glide across the ocean as dolphins swam beside me," Mai started. "And then I'd take my mother and fly her away from everyone so it would just be the two of us in the world. Our little world." Her voice quietened.

"I thought it was just you and your mother for a very long time."

"It was. But my mother would always get this sad look on her face whenever she thought about my father. Sometimes at night I'd hear her crying softly in her room. She probably thought she was sparing me her pain but I was there with her through it all, even if she didn't know it. My heart broke every time I heard her sob. I know she missed him as much as she loved him."

"That's a rare thing, Mai. Your mother was a lucky woman, to be able to find someone she loved irrevocably in her lifetime, and who loved her back. Not many can attest to having such a relationship with their significant other."

"I'd like to, you know. Have the kind of relationship my mother always described to me about her and my dad's younger days. They were so in love it should have been pathetic but I adored looking at their photos, especially the college ones."

"I hope you do too, Mai. You deserve it."

Mai shot him a surreptitious look. "You don't think you deserve one?"

Naru sighed heavily, seeming to carry a burden far too heavy for his shoulders. His grip tightened on her as he moved silently through the trees. "My life so far has been far from normal. I'd be insane to subject the woman I love to that kind of pain and worry. I wouldn't be able to bear it. And I wouldn't expect her to either."

"But what if it's a choice she makes?" Mai argued. "What if she's strong enough to stand by your side?"

The corner of Naru's mouth kicked up in a slight smile. "That's a woman I would respect. Are you talking about yourself, by any chance?"

His question brought a blush to her cheeks. "No. Maybe. Are you saying you love me?"

"I'm not saying anything."

"Hypothetically speaking then," she added, ignoring the stab of hurt she felt. Why she was feeling that way when a dream version of Naru she made up was that evasive of his apparent feelings for her she didn't know. Either way, shouldn't a version of him she'd manifested in her head say all the things she wanted him to say? So what did he think he was doing, being deliberately elusive like that?

"Well if it were her choice then I wouldn't expect her to complain about it in the future," Naru said with a small chuckle.

Mai rolled her eyes in disgust. Such a typical male response.

"We're here," he added, dropping his arm from beneath her legs and letting her swing to the ground. She released her arm from his neck and peered around them.

"There's nothing here," she said.

"It's in the clearing beyond the trees."

Mai eyed him suspiciously and moved the branches in front of her away with her hand. A small gasp escaped her as the beauty of the scene in front of her registered in her mind. Sparkling balls of opalescence were slowly rising into the sky, some of them larger than others, some with a thin wisp for a tail. They moved at a seductively slow pace, despite the wind whipping the trees around.

The further she walked into the clearing the lighter she felt. If ever she needed confirmation that she was in a dream, this was it. She knew what they were, had seen them countless times before, all with Gene beside her. She reached out to touch one but her hand went through it. The will-o-wisp hurried away from her and joined a larger group of them heading towards the sky.

They were all bright enough to light up the area. When Mai turned to face Naru he was watching her joy with a small smile on his face. His hair looked even more rumpled and she grinned at him, loving how he looked like a really young kid. He reached her side in an instant, an arm sliding around her waist and tugging her closer to him so her body lined his perfectly.

"This place is beautiful," she whispered, not wanting to disturb the flow of etherealness around her. "Thank you for sharing it with me."

"I've seen it happen every night since I've been here. If you think the playground has a calming effect you should watch the will-o-wisps for a while."

A particularly cheeky one drifted past her face and she laughed in delight, letting go of everything plaguing her, basking only in the moment.

"This happens quite often in a place like this, "Naru murmured, head turned toward the sky. "It's like a spirit magnet. It calls for any surrounding wandering entities like these ones, binding them in a way I can't even begin to explain."

"It's magical," Mai said. "I feel like I'm in a fairy tale. I don't ever want to wake up."

"Isn't reality infinitely better?"

"Not at the moment. You're with me and we're witnessing something so unique to this world, so pure and untouched by the evil that exists all around us. I wouldn't give this up for anything."

"You're amazing, you know that?" Naru suddenly blurted out.

Mai chuckled nervously, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Why do you say that?"

"You just take life as it goes. You've lost so much and yet you'd never tell from looking at you. You've always got this beautiful smile on your face that impishly lights up your eyes. You're always willing to help others, no matter what price that help comes at. That particular aspect of your character drives me crazy, especially when you do reckless things."

Mai was breathless at the words tumbling out of Naru's mouth. By the look on his face he also seemed a little appalled at what he was saying and yet he continued to speak, the words coming from a place deep inside of him.

"Do you remember during the Urado case how you just ran ahead of us when you figured out where Miss Hara was? It took everything I had that day to keep my fear tightly in check. I suspected you might do something foolish but not to that extent. There I was, hopelessly relieved that you were safe when Miss Hara had been taken and you run right back into danger without any thought to yourself."

"I'm sorry," Mai said apologetically. "I couldn't help it. It was my fault why she was taken in the first place. You specifically asked us to never be alone and yet…"

Her thoughts went back to the conversation she and Masako had had before the girl had been taken. She bit her lower lip to stifle the giggle threatening to erupt.

"Hey, don't apologise. It's over. There's no reason to feel remorse over something that happened months ago," Naru said softly, cupping the side of her face with one hand. His thumb trailed gently over her cheek.

"I don't. We got Masako back. We saved a lot of people who could have had horrible deaths. It's something to be proud of," Mai paused, eyeing Naru from beneath her lashes, unsure whether to voice the question nagging at her. She should, right? After all, this was a dream. There was no need to be embarrassed over it.

"What is it?"

"You and Masako…"

"There is no me and Miss Hara."

"Did you ever have feelings for her?" Mai felt colour rise in her cheeks even as she spoke.

"Of course," Naru started, causing an immediate sinking sensation in Mai's belly. "If you call my contempt at her holding my true identity over my head just to spend some time with me outside of work a feeling, then yes, I plead guilty."

Mai rolled her eyes, relief hitting her with the force of a train. She had no idea what she would have done if he'd admitted to having feelings for the girl. Probably continue making a fool of herself in her attempt to get him to notice her.

"You know what I mean, Naru. _Romantic_ feelings," she stressed, wanting to hear the denial pass his lips.

"Never." It was hard to miss the affection in his voice as he declared the word. "There's only one infuriating, stubborn, headstrong young woman that I care for."

All the breath whooshed out of Mai's lungs. She watched the play of emotions cross his face and was tempted to reach out and place a soft kiss on his lips.

"Who is she?" she whispered breathlessly. "What's her name?"

She should have expected better from his reply when it came. If nothing else warned her to the fact that he was teasing her mercilessly the mischievous look in his midnight eyes should have.

Naru bent his head until she felt his breath lightly caressing her ear. A shiver coursed through her body when he spoke, the word vibrating through her until she realised exactly whose name he had said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"Madoka? Did you just say Madoka?" Mai gasped in outrage, shoving him backward hard with two hands placed strategically on his chest. She even ignored the feel of the muscles she felt bunching beneath her fingers as she'd pushed him. She glared at him mutinously, crossing her arms over her chest. Naru, on the other hand, wore the look he sported every single day. He raised an eyebrow at her antics.

"What did you expect me to say, Mai?" he asked, his voice and his features giving away nothing. "Your name?"

"I would have thought," she grumbled to herself, turning away from him. "A confession would have been nice."

"No, a confession would make things more complicated than it should be. Things are fine the way they are now."

"For you, maybe. I, on the other hand, would like it spelt out for me. Call it making a _nuisance_ of myself," she retorted, stressing the word.

The words came out crabbier than she intended but drew no visible reaction from Naru. His face carefully sported a neutral look, as if he were afraid to give away what he was actually thinking.

"Why? Do you not have faith in your charm?" he asked instead.

"Not at the moment, no," she grouched.

"You should. It's blatantly disarming, even when you don't use it."

"Naru, why must you run from hot to cold in an instant? When you say things like that my mind tends to wander."

"You'd rather I didn't?"

Mai sighed. "Well, I suppose it's fine if this version of you says it. I don't know what I'd do if your real counterpart suddenly has a lapse in character."

Naru leaned his back against a tree and folded his arms across his chest, levelling her with a peculiar look on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I've been thinking, Mai. If you think I'm some kind of dream Naru then why are you asking me all these questions when deep down you know my answers are going to be coming from your subconscious?"

Mai lowered her eyes. "These are questions I can't randomly pose to him in reality. To you."

"Why not?"

"Can you imagine his reaction, yours, if I were to ask him if anything had ever went on between him and Masako?"

"I see your point regarding that particular one. Then why did you push me away when I said I cared for Madoka?"

Mai was stumped. Damn if she knew why. She knew Naru cared a great deal for his former mentor and not in the romantic way. Had putting her name in his mouth really what she had wanted? Why was she afraid to hear her own name pass his lips when it was the one thing she wanted more than anything in this world?

"Because I'm afraid of losing him," she muttered to herself.

"What was that?"

"It's suddenly so complicated," Mai murmured, putting a hand to her head. "It shouldn't be. Something like this shouldn't even require any thought at all and yet it's all played out in my mind."

"I'm not following you, Mai."

"What's to stop you from leaving again, Naru?" She pinned him with a look. "This time permanently? I know you were going to shut down SPR once you found Gene's body and I'm glad you finally decided against it. But what's to stop you from packing up and leaving for good again? I don't want to finally establish something between us only to have you walk out of my life."

Naru watched her warily, silently. Finally he sighed and ran a hand through his hair distractedly, tousling it up. "You're thinking too much, Mai. It's really not that complicated. I know what you want me to say but I won't say it."

"Why not? You're a figment of _my_ imagination, aren't you? I want you to say it."

"No."

"Naru, say it. Please."

"_I can't_."

The plea in his voice gave her pause. He had that look on his face again, the vulnerable one. It broke her heart to see it but she wouldn't budge. Even if he wasn't real, even if he only existed solely in the deepest regions of her mind, she wanted to hear him say it. She willed it with everything she had.

Naru finally sighed and closed his eyes, a look of utter defeat on his face. Slowly, after a moment of silence, he half opened his eyes, watching her through them.

"You're not going to leave it alone until you hear me say it," he stated in a matter of fact voice. "Are you?"

"You know me well enough to know the answer to that."

"You really want me to admit that the reason why I decided to stay was because of you?"

And there it was. And it hurt like hell. Tears sprung into Mai's eyes and flowed down her cheeks. She shut them tightly, desperately trying to hold back her sobs. She wrapped her arms around herself, silently begging her shoulders to stop shaking. What was the matter with her? This was what she had wanted to hear from him. This was what she'd forced out of him. Or rather, this was what she wanted to hear the real Naru say, and without any interference from her thoughts and hopes. She wanted him to say it without any cajoling. Wanted to hear him say it of his own free will. Because _he_ wanted to. Not because _she_ wanted him to.

"Why does it hurt so much?" she sobbed. "I don't think I can do it. Even if you aren't real, even if you aren't _him_, I don't think I could ever put my words into your mouth. It hurts too much."

Mai felt Naru's arms slide around her and draw her into his chest. She gripped his shirt and sobbed. What was she doing? Hadn't she said that it would take a strong woman to be able to stand proudly at his side? Why in hell did she have to break down in front of him _again_? This wasn't like her, dammit.

"Naru, let go of me," she said, wiping her eyes with her hands. "I'm fine, I promise you." The last part was whispered.

"Never," she thought she heard him quietly snarl, but when he abruptly released her she put it down to her mind playing tricks on her.

"I'm helpless when you cry," Naru muttered quietly.

"I'm sorry I subjected you to that," Mai said. "I'm not the kind of person who resorts to tears in the blink of an eye."

"You don't have to apologise. I understand."

Mai sniffed and dropped her hands, beginning to walk back to the playground when she fel Naru's hand on her arm.

"Are you sure you're okay, Mai?" he asked in a low, deep voice, the faintest traces of concern in there.

"I'm sure," she started, heading for through the trees before abruptly spinning back to face him. "Why did you get me the Monarch butterfly?" she added in a low voice. "Why would you do something like that?"

Naru glanced away, staring at the will-o-wisps. Mai was sure he wasn't going to answer, wasn't going to even acknowledge the question. She herself had no clue. Her mind was a blank slate. Maybe that's why he had nothing to say. Because his creator couldn't put it into words for him.

"Forget I asked," she said in defeat, turning to go.

"I got it for you because you looked like you really wanted it," Naru said suddenly.

Mai froze and cast a glance over her shoulder at him. He still wasn't looking at her, was looking mildly uncomfortable as he answered her.

"I saw the way you looked at it, Mai. The way your entire face lit up like you were finally seeing home for the first time in a very long time. I couldn't help myself."

"Don't you think it means something? For you to give me such an extravagant gift?" Mai questioned. "On second thought, don't answer that. I already have the answer in my head."

"Mai."

In seconds he was in front of her, tilting her head back and slanting his mouth over hers with a passion and intensity she hadn't thought he felt. His tongue delicately traced the seam of her lips until she opened with a gasp and he slipped inside, tangling with her tongue in a dance of seduction. All sorts of feelings were bombarding Mai, the strongest one a satisfying feeling of belonging. If a dream version of Naru could make her feel this way she would probably melt into a puddle if the real one ever kissed her as his dream version was doing.

As quickly as he had started it, it was over. He moved back silently, hands sliding from her face and watching her with a questioning look in his eyes. She knew her face must have reflected the shock she felt. He'd felt so warm against her, so purely masculine she couldn't help but blush.

"Tell me you didn't want me to do that," he said in a low, rough voice.

"I was hoping for that from the start," she whispered, appalled that she could admit to such a thing but uncaring about the consequences that came with revealing that.

"Dammit, Mai, why can't you for once react like someone of your gender should and slap me already so I won't do that again," he growled.

"Why not?" The question came with a pout.

"You want me to do it again?" Mai shivered as Naru's voice dropped an octave.

"I'm not answering that, Naru."

"Because I can if you're willing, Mai," he said, taking a predatory step forward. Then he jerked himself back. "No, I shouldn't. I really shouldn't."

"Naru," Mai whispered, reaching for him.

With a tortured groan he crossed the distance between them and took her in his arms, scorching his mouth over hers. She clung to him, deepening his kiss, her fingers sliding into his hair. At the back of her mind she inanely noticed how soft the strands were against her skin. His arm was like a band of steel wrapped securely around her waist. She imagined they must have made quite a sight, lip locking in an ethereal place with iridescence floating lazily around them. It was a sight only worthy of her dreams.

Naru pulled back but Mai kept her eyes closed, still feeling the after effects of their kiss running through her veins. Slowly she opened them and saw him staring down at her through hooded eyes, the blue of his irises more pronounced by the glowing of the will-o-wisps all around them.

Mai smiled and rested her head over Naru's heart, closing her eyes in happiness. She didn't care that this wasn't real. For the moment only the two of them existed. Only the two of them flowed in the never ending rive of time. For only a moment, only the two of them mattered.

Mai slowly opened her eyes. She was lying on her bed, the covers thrown around haphazardly. Sunlight filtered through the room and highlighted the still sleeping forms of Ayako and Masako. They looked so peaceful in their slumber.

Mai flung her arm over her head and stared at the ceiling. She covered her eyes with one hand but the tears still came and leaked through, dripping onto the pillow. She remembered everything that had happened in her dream. It was the most beautiful night of her life and it hadn't even been real. The last thing she remembered was hearing the sound of her dream Naru's heartbeat in her ear. And then she must have woken up. It was so unfair.

But maybe it was better this way. She didn't have to worry about facing him after everything that had happened between them in her dream. She plucked the charm from her pyjama pocket and stared at it. This was definitely the clue that it hadn't been Gene with her in her dream. It had been all Naru.

When Mai went downstairs later that morning with Ayako and Masako she happened to glance at Naru. He was busy with Lin, discussing the case. He looked impeccable. Every facet of his clothing was in place, every hair in order. Even the aura he exuded was his usual one.

_Definitely a dream_, Mai thought sadly as he greeted them all with a cursory once over.

He had some papers in his hand that he was seeming to squash, whether he realised it or not. The look in his eyes wasn't any better. Even if the others hadn't noticed it she had. And an unsettling feeling gathered in her heart.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

The papers in Naru's hand were starting to crumble beneath his unyielding grip. Unmitigated tension made his entire frame rigid. He rifled through the papers quickly once more but the answers glaring at him off the page were indisputable. Coldness crept through him, a sneaking snake, moving stealthily up his body and sinking its invisible fangs into his muscles. How could he have missed something so important? A quick glance around the room showed that no one was paying any particular attention to him. Even Lin, who had looked through the papers and given them to him hadn't picked up on the oddity. He quickly calculated the difference between the years, and as each gap proved to decrease significantly, the worry coating his frame increased exponentially.

"Naru?"

Mai's loud voice snapped him out of his self-inflicted cocoon of dismay. He stared blankly at her for a second before letting his hand drop to his side.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost," she said, and then sniggered.

He couldn't even muster up the energy to stare dispassionately at her. And of course, she noticed his lack of attentiveness immediately, something he wished she couldn't see. He had been foolish to think that he could hide his unease from her, of all people. She took a step closer to him and peered up into his eyes. He blinked and turned his head to the side.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," he murmured.

"Do what?" she questioned, still trying to peer into his eyes. He turned his head every time she came into his line of vision. "Stop moving," she ordered, irritation in her voice.

Then she did something that completely and utterly rendered him speechless. She reached up and gripped his head with both hands, steadying him. With no little amount of shock he stared down at her. All he could see was liquid cinnamon and he would gladly have drowned in those molten depths. Before he did something he would regret he reached up with his free hand and extracted one of her hands from his head.

"Shouldn't you be sitting quietly in a corner?" he said instead, forcing the authoritativeness into his tone that he knew she hated.

As he had expected she glared at him and flounced off to join Miss Matsuzaki and Miss Hara. He watched her go then turned to Lin.

"We need to talk," he said quietly. "Not here. Outside."

"What's wrong?" Lin asked, following Naru outside to the hallway.

Naru shoved the papers at the older man. "Here, have a look at these again. Nothing bothers you from those statistics?"

He folded his arms across his chest and watched Lin carefully as he read through them and knew the exact moment when he realised something was not quite right. He raised startled eyes to Naru.

"How long ago did you notice it?" he asked.

"Long enough," was the short reply. "We have to get her out of this house. Something's going on here that I don't like and those statistics only validate my views. I need your help to do it. She's not going to like this."

"It isn't about whether she likes it or not anymore. The stakes have just risen again. Her life is in danger now."

Naru levelled a look at his assistant. "Would you like to tell her and see how she reacts?"

The look on Lin's face would have made him crack a half-smile if the situation had been less serious. But one thing they both knew was that they had to tell Mai.

Mai was on the couch looking up at both Naru and Lin. Neither of them looked very happy but with the pressure of trying to stop Ammit as soon as was humanly possible, she didn't blame them.

"You need to leave this house immediately," Naru started.

Lin shot him a look and took a step forward, clearing his throat over her immediate protests. "What he means to say is that we've discovered something that rearranges our priorities."

Mai sat back, the worry in Lin's eyes making her terribly uneasy. She had never seen him look so distressed before. Unless you counted the time when Naru had landed up in hospital.

"What did you find?"

"Look there's no easy way to say it," Lin said, rubbing a hand across the back of his neck.

"Remember what Gene said to you, Mai?" Naru interrupted, the hated mask blanking his emotions.

"He said a lot of things to me, Naru. You'll have to be more specific." Panic was making her snippy.

"This ability of yours is such a rare phenomenon that you should never have stepped within the vicinity of this house in this lifetime. And yet here you stand. Yes, we know Ammit absorbs the souls of the ghost-kissed but one soul should have been enough to keep her sustained for a few decades at least. And the proof of it is sitting on Lin's desk. Do you understand what I'm trying to say, Mai?"

"How can one soul keep her alive for a few decades when Yoshina died in this house just over two weeks ago? And Shuuhei told me Ammit still wanted my soul," Mai said slowly.

"Yes, she does want your soul. Yes, it is only two weeks later. Are you following the thought pattern here?"

Mai's gaze was drawn to the papers on Lin's desk. She stared at them for a long moment before posing a question to Naru, her eyes still locked on the papers.

"Naru, what exactly is on those papers?"

"Statistics, Mai. It has recordings of details of every single person who has died in this house, dating back nearly four hundred years ago."

"May I see them?" she whispered, an ugly feeling rising inside of her like a tidal wave.

Naru brought the papers over and handed them to her. She took them with shaking hands and studied the details, her eyes quickly moving over the page. The truth of Naru's words were written on the papers and with sickening clarity she noticed that the date of deaths of the ghost-kissed had increased rapidly over the last few years.

"Are you seeing it?" Naru asked quietly.

When Mai looked up it was to find Naru down on one knee, his hand resting on the couch near her leg, the other clenched across his raised knee. She could see the strength behind the blues of his eyes. She already knew he would do whatever he could to protect her. Even if she doubted all else she knew she could put her faith in him.

Mai chose her next words carefully, for once putting attentive consideration into what she was about to say. From the look on Lin's face and the deep unsettling flickering in Naru's eyes, she knew the decision had already been taken out of her hands, but she'd be damned if she'd go down without a fight.

"This doesn't make a difference," she started slowly.

Mai immediately saw the change in Lin. His features went from concerned to defeated. He knew very well he couldn't force her to do anything she didn't want to do, despite meaning that staying could very well lead to her detriment. Naru's still inscrutable expression, on the other hand, left much to be desired. His features hadn't even shifted, making her extremely nervous. Who knew what was going on behind those midnight eyes.

"Look, I know that you would rather see me outside of the house safe and sound, but how can you ask me to just stand by and watch the rest of you put your lives in danger? I know in my position you would do exactly as I'm doing, Naru, so get that look off your face," she said, raising an eyebrow.

Lin sighed heavily. "She's made up her mind, Naru. She's in it for the long haul. You have no say in how she wants to proceed after sharing this piece of information with her. You knew the final decision would rest with her."

"Lin's right," Mai said, unconsciously reaching out and gripping the lapel of Naru's jacket. "It might have made a slight difference in my decision if I had family to go back to, but I don't. And in this situation I won't. Do you know why? Because every single person in this house is my family. And I'm not going to sit by and watch you risk your lives if there is even a small possibility that I could help."

After a moment of silence, in which Lin quietly slipped away after noticing the way they stared at each other, Naru gripped her fist and removed it from his jacket. He stood slowly, closing his eyes.

"If you tell me you forbid me from being here I swear I will hit you," Mai grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

She glanced up to see his reaction and caught a hint of a smile as it flashed across his mouth. She almost smiled back at this surreal evidence of his humanity. It always took her by surprise even though she knew that beneath his robotic exterior lay a beating heart. And yes, she knew she was being difficult, knew she sould just listen to his concerns and acquiesce to them, but more important to her was that Naru not be in any immediate danger. She couldn't imagine a life without him in it, haranguing her for some stupid thing or the subtle glances he sometimes didn't think she caught. She would miss him something fierce.

"Naru," Monk called out, walking into the room with a pickaxe slug across one shoulder. "The sun will set in three hours. Get a move on. We're waiting for you."

Naru started to turn away from her but imparted a quick word of advice that sent chills up her spine.

"Ammit has been increasing her absorption rate for a reason, Mai. What makes you think she's going to stop at yours?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen **

Dust flew up around Mai as Monk, John, and Lin broke the wall of the lounge apart. She had been feeling anxious since the first crack appeared in the wall. The others were crowded around her, watching the guys tear through plaster and brick, no words and even the barest whisper of air passing their lips.

The atmosphere in the house had taken on a thicker pressure. Mai felt as if it were pushing her into the ground and not for the first time wondered if Shuuhei had anything to do with the sudden increase in density. She was well aware that this time everyone could feel the stifling presence of the unwanted guest, eyes boring infuriated holes into their backs as they worked.

She didn't even realise when the boy had made himself known to the others, until she noticed them shooting wary looks toward the hallway. All except for Naru, of course. He had already taken measures to ensure their safety by making sure the spirit couldn't enter the lounge area.

She silently applauded his extraordinary intuition even though she knew part of the reason why he was successful was because of the very same thing. Still, she couldn't help but acknowledge it as she knew the others were silently doing, even though Naru himself hadn't claimed credit for it. They knew where it was due.

Mai ignored the particularly evil glare aimed at her and focused instead on the guys. Naru had gotten ahold of the original blueprints of the house from Madoka after the one she initially supplied them with didn't showcase any hidden areas under the house. In the original, there was a space beneath the lounge large enough to hold a grave and then some. Naru figured that the people who had buried Ammit must have changed the blueprints to erase the existence of the area. They probably hadn't wanted her getting out, due to someone else's meddling, unintentional or not.

Monk had taken off his jacket and Lin had rolled the sleeves of his shirt up to his forearms. Even with the three of them it took the better part of half an hour to clear away an upper portion of the wall. Naru stepped past them to peer into the darkness. Mai held her breath when he stuck his entire upper body through the hole.

"Hand me a flash light," he said, his head still in the darkness. He held out a hand, waiting until Lin placed one in it.

Mai watched as Naru's long fingers curled around the base of the flash light, watched as his thumb flicked the switch to turn it on, and then watched as it too, disappeared into the darkness, the span of the light not highlighting very much, not from where she was standing.

"What do you see?" she asked, not recognising the high pitch her voice had taken. She cleared her throat after Ayako shot her a look, hoping the other woman wouldn't notice the high colour in her cheeks.

Suddenly Naru's entire body silently disappeared into the wall. A collective gasp of anxiety burst forth as everyone raced toward the wall. Mai was the first, shouting Naru's name into the darkness. The sudden reappearance of his usually bland face tinged with the slightest annoyance made Mai stumble back into Monk.

"What is it?" he asked. Although he was able to keep his facial expression to a minimum he was unable to suppress the irritation in his voice.

Mai bit back a smile, relieved nothing had happened to him. She stepped forward and peered into the wall.

"Did you find anything?" she asked.

"I found a trapdoor covered by a Devil's Trap," he said. "It's a bit more to the left side of the wall. We may have miscalculated its exact location."

"You mean you miscalculated," she heard Monk mutter and had to bite the inside of her lip to suppress another smile. It was getting harder to do so but she didn't think Naru would appreciate it in their current predicament.

"I must warn you all. This Devil's Trap is sealing off the only entrance and exit to this chamber. The reason why Ammit hasn't physically come out to antagonize us is because of this. I reiterate this strongly, no matter how powerful she is she can't break a Devil's Trap, nor can she dilute its power. It is absolute. Clearly the men who caged her in were extra cautious. A double Devil's Trap is no joke. Anything can happen once we break it, so please, be very wary. We still don't know the full extent of her power."

Naru's gaze flicked to Mai and she knew instantly what he was silently asking her. Her body trembled with fear because she knew once the trapdoor was opened she was fair game. But she still shook her head. She would not back down. Naru inclined his head slightly in her direction, acknowledging her final decision. Then he faced Lin.

"I need a crowbar. Could you get one and join me in here. The rest of you wait here. I will let you know as soon as we're ready."

"Be careful," Mai said softly. She didn't think he had heard her but when Lin was inside the wall and following Naru to the trapdoor she heard his voice float back to her and this time she couldn't hold back her smile.

"Always am."

Naru brushed a cobweb clinging tenaciously to his hair. The dense heat between the walls was making perspiration bead on his forehead. He wiped it off with the back of his hand and shrugged off his jacket.

"This heat is diabolical," he heard Lin mutter.

They shifted in silence between the walls. The space wasn't big enough for two people to walk side by side. Naru spared a glance above them. Darkness coated anything beyond the flash light, a thick swirling cloud of nothingness. The beams holding the house together creaked ominously. He knew the ramifications of facing Ammit head on in a house this old. He just hoped it would hold long enough for them to take care of this business and leave.

Upon reaching the trapdoor Naru leaped over it and turned, pointing the flash light toward it. It wasn't a big sigil but the power he sensed emanating from it proved its reliability.

"This one is more powerful than the one guarding Ammit," Lin said quietly. "Mai didn't describe any symbols in the last one, did she?" he added, eyeing the sigils as well.

"No she didn't," Naru replied just as softly. "I think their leader must have done this himself."

"Maybe he didn't trust his subordinates to do it right."

"Or perhaps Ammit is more dangerous than we initially thought."

"That means we have more incentive than ever to put a stop to her."

_Before she gets to Mai_. Lin didn't say anything but the implication was there. Instead he jammed the curled end of the iron crowbar into the trapdoor and paused, shooting a glance up at Naru. When he inclined his head once, Lin pulled back on the crowbar with all his strength. The first crack of the wooden door was like a gunshot in the silence.

Naru watched as the circle of the Devil's Trap was cracked open. It glowed brightly, almost blinding in its intensity, before fading. He could immediately feel the change in the air. The sheer magnitude of the power he felt radiating from beneath them was enough to make him take a step back.

"Get everyone in here. We need to finish this as quickly as we can," he said, forcing to keep the calmness in his voice. He knew that if the unease in his voice was heard it would quickly spread to the others, and an unfocused team was the last thing he needed. He tossed his jacket at Lin. "Leave that behind, would you?"

The blast of power that swept through the room nearly knocked Mai off her feet. She stumbled and almost fell but when she caught her footing she saw Shuuhei in front of her, crouched into a ball. His eyes bored into hers. The blood from the head wound dripped down his face. The sudden colour added to his otherwise pale features made him seem almost human. Almost.

Suddenly she heard Monk's voice loud and clear, chanting a mantra she knew well.

"_Rin, Pyo, To, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen..."_

"No, don't hurt him," Mai said loudly.

Shuuhei's form wavered in and out of focus before disappearing completely.

"I'm sorry, Mai. We don't know if he would have harmed us. It's safer this way."

Mai nodded bleakly, knowing it was the right thing to do. When Lin's voice instructed them to climb into the wall one at a time she was the first. He handed her Naru's jacket and asked her to lay it out neatly on the couch. She rolled her eyes and passed it onto Monk. Then she gripped Lin's hand so she wouldn't fall flat on her face as he helped her climb into the wall. She immediately started moving in the direction Lin pointed out to her. She found Naru there, shining his flash light into the darkness below. His gaze met hers for a few seconds before he spoke.

"Stay close," he said softly before beginning his descent down the wooden staircase.

Mai followed, worried the wood might not take their weight, seeing as no one had used it in centuries.

"It would have been smarter to destroy the staircase in case the curious found their way down here," Naru muttered.

"But that would have made it more difficult for us," Mai said, watching her steps carefully.

"I would have found a way."

Mai rolled her eyes at the arrogance in his voice, a smile pulling at her lips. "Of course you would have."

"Are you mocking me? Watch your step. There's a missing board."

Mai almost missed it, as closely as she was following Naru. She reached out and a hand and gripped the back of his shirt to keep her balance. She felt him tense at the contact but didn't understand why he did so.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, halting his movement.

"I'm fine, thank you."

Naru continued down, with Mai carefully keeping an eye on the stairs. She did not need the drama of falling through a rotting step or spraining an ankle. They reached the bottom and Naru shone the flash light around the chamber. It wasn't very big but the dampness and heat was making her sweat. The dream she had had about this place came rushing back to her, throwing images in front of her eyes. She blinked hard to get them to go away. This was not the time to reminisce.

The heat was making the air hard to breath. Naru levelled his breathing to keep from consuming too much needed oxygen. Beneath the discomfort was the undercurrent of something unnatural. He felt it strong enough to grip Mai's arm and drag her behind him. He had spotted Ammit's grave and magical energy pulsed around it as if it were alive, a living breathing entity.

"I feel so lightheaded," Mai murmured from behind him, peering around his shoulder.

"It's the lack of oxygen," Naru said shortly.

By that time the others had joined them and stood like a barrier between Ammit and Mai. Monk had a bag of cement tossed casually over his shoulder and Lin carried a barrel of water. John was holding two buckets, one with a trowel in it.

"All right then," Naru stated, his voice breaking the silence. "Let's get started."

The guys started mixing the cement and the water in the buckets while Naru stood over them, supervising. His glances were divided between the group's activities and the silent grave. Mai could see the worry etched on his face which was cleverly disguised when his gaze shifted away from Ammit's grave. She immediately picked up on his usually concealed thoughts. He was concerned that Ammit wasn't even giving the slightest inclination of reacting to what they were doing. And that was a very bad thing. It meant she was waiting for something. For her.

"_Mai_..."

The whisper reached only her ears. She knew because no one else reacted. Her eyes flicked frantically to every nook and cranny in the chamber. Nothing out of the ordinary moved. But she knew Ammit was there. Could feel her more strongly than ever. A shadow shifted to her left and she jerked away. Naru quickly shot her a look but she shook her head. No need to worry him with things that weren't real.

Another shadow circled her. She watched it with wary eyes. It rose up from the ground, like the fin of a shark circling its prey. Then it silently sank back into its earthy domain. Mai rubbed her eyes, clearly believing the lack of oxygen in the air was causing her to hallucinate. And yet when she looked to the others they seemed unaffected by such a simple thing.

A sharp pain at her ankle had her jerking back violently. She peered down and reached out a hand, covering the ache. When her hand came away it was stained red. She stared at the thick liquid, dumfounded. A hallucination couldn't do that. Which meant someone had to be pulling the strings. Her gaze went to Ammit's grave. And she blinked. And blinked again.

A thin white mist was developing over the grave. As the seconds passed it grew thicker and began to take on a woman's shape.

"Naru," Mai whispered.

The lower part of the mist swished to and fro and turned into dark grey skirts. Tendrils of opalescent threads formed fingers, an arm, a torso, up, up, up. A face came into view, eyelids tightly closed. Curling snakes of whiteness darkened to black and became flowing midnight hair. No one in the chamber breathed a word. Everyone was too stunned to even move. But by then it was too late.

Ammit's eyelids snapped open, revealing swirling blackness which changed to a brilliant blue. She was complete. She was as beautiful as Mai remembered. And then she smiled, a smile that did not reach her eyes, a smile that hid the depth of the darkness beneath.

"Mai," she whispered, her voice sounding ethereal. "I've been waiting for you."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Ammit took a shaky step forward. And all hell broke loose.

"Miss Matsuzaki, get Mai out of here now!" Naru shouted, planting himself between Ammit and the others.

"No!" Mai said, yanking her arm out of Ayako's white-knuckled grip. "Naru, what are you doing?"

The air became even more dense with magical energies. Naru's hair flowed with it, caught in the invisible current of power. She knew what he was doing. She had felt these feelings once before. She had seen first-hand the extent of this madness. He was going to use his abilities to stop Ammit.

"Naru, stop it!" she demanded, racing forward. "I won't let you put yourself at risk again. I won't!"

Mai slammed against his back, her arms wrapping around his middle, temporarily caging his arms. She knew her strength was no match for his but she would hold on as long as she could. She did not want to be looking at him fighting to stay alive in a hospital bed again. It would destroy her a second time. Her fingers gripped his shirt tighter, scrunching the material.

"Mai, let go," Naru murmured softly, a touch of warmth in his tone.

She could feel the energy pulsing off him in waves but she just held on tighter, burying her face in his shirt. _How_ he could he ask this of her when he knew, _he knew_, how much she had hated what he had done the last time? Words hadn't done justice, hadn't done anything, but he saw her reaction to his impulsive actions. He knew.

"I won't. What happens if you don't wake up this time, Naru?"

"It's a risk I'm willing to take. Without provocation, this time."

His last little attempt at a joke shocked her enough for him to gently grasp her hands tightly and remove them from around him. He let them fall and took a step forward, taking with him the warmth that Mai wanted to experience again, though with the direction he was figuratively headed in, even that didn't seem to be set in stone. Her eyes were wide and shimmered with tears she kept firmly in check. The implication of his first statement had hit her. She had known he would risk his life for hers and here was the proof.

"I'm not willing to take it," she said stubbornly.

"Enough!"

Ammit's voice boomed like thunder, echoing in the cavern, causing loose bits of rubble to tumble to the ground from above. Her eyes were glowing, the deep blue shining like neon. All semblance of patience had been wiped from her face and she snarled at Naru.

"Step aside, boy. I have no use for you."

"Never," came Naru's quiet reply.

Ammit narrowed her eyes and turned her palms outward. White electricity began to flow from her body to her palms, creating a tiny spark which grew in intensity.

"I said I had no use for you, but if you insist on stepping in the way of my goal I will not hesitate to take you out."

"Naru, move," Mai said, trying to tug him out of the way.

Suddenly a sharp whistle pierced the air and Lin's _shiki_ flew around and through Ammit, wiping her spirit form from this plane.

"Hurry!" Lin shouted. "A spirit as powerful as Ammit, we don't have much time."

Monk and John rushed forward, a bucket in their hands, ready to re-forge the Devil's Trap, when Ammit's form billowed back into existence again, a cloud of dust at her feet expanding like a tsunami, washing over all of them. She hissed at them angrily and swiped her arm through the air.

A huge gust of wind knocked everyone off their feet and against the cavern wall hard. Most of them lost consciousness but Mai was among the few that didn't. Her body ached from the impact and her vision blurred in and out of focus. She forced herself to keep her eyes open, knowing if she succumbed to the peace the darkness tempted her with it may very well be the last time she ever opened her eyes again.

Through the blurriness she saw Ammit slowly walk toward her. She struggled to sit up but her muscles wouldn't move. All she could do was just sit there and watch Ammit walk to her, wait for Ammit to absorb her soul and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it. Not in her current state.

"Please," she whispered, the blurriness worse than ever. "Please."

And then she knew no more.

Mai bolted upright. She sucked in deep gulps of air. Her heart was pounding in her chest so painfully she was afraid it might be the death of her. Until the previous events came rushing back to her. She glanced down at her body, confused at still feeling like herself. Then she glanced around.

She was lying in a grassy field. A sense of familiarity swept over her and she spared a glance behind her. The house was still as foreboding as ever. She stood and brushed grass blades off her clothes. She stared up at the house in apprehension. What was she doing here?

"_Mai_…"

The whisper made her jump around only to come face to face with Ammit.

"Mai."

The woman smiled at her almost kindly and Mai wondered what was going through her head until she realised Ammit was gazing that way at her aura. She took a step back.

"Do not be afraid, Mai," she said, reaching out a placating hand. "I promise you it is not so bad. When I absorb your soul you will be a part of me. You will never be alone."

"That's no way to survive," Mai said softly, keeping a safe distance between herself and the Egyptian deity. "Why are you doing this?"

"I too want to live. The way I am now is not what I would call surviving. Do I not have the right to a life as well?"

"I don't understand. I know how many people you've absorbed over the past few years but I want to know why. One ghost-kissed soul was enough to last you for several decades. So why the sudden change in pace?"

Ammit studied her carefully, her lips pursed in perusal.

"You know, I like you the best from all the souls I have absorbed. You have spirit. Now stop this foolishness and come here."

"No," Mai said angrily. "I have a right to know."

"You have a right to know nothing." Ammit's voice boomed in the silence. "What I deign to tell you is my prerogative, and I deign to tell you nothing."

"Why not? It's not like I can do anything about it."

Ammit was watching her with a feral look in her eyes. It raised goose bumps on her skin. She had never been more scared in her life. She was trapped in her dream world, unable to escape, and with no Gene in sight to help her. She might very well be absorbed by Ammit but she'd be damned if she'd go down without a fight.

"Fine," the woman said softly. "If you want to know so badly I will tell you."

And then Mai saw something in her eyes she never ever would have thought Ammit capable of.

Fear.

She recognised it instantly. She'd allowed that emotion to come to the surface more times than she would have liked.

"You're afraid," Mai blurted out without thinking.

Immediately the fear was gone, a mask of fury in its place. Power radiated off Ammit in crushing waves. The ends of her hair flowed behind her like she was submerged in water. Her fingers were arched into claws. She took a menacing step forward.

"I do not feel fear," she said softly, dangerously.

"Why are you afraid? What are you afraid of?" Mai persisted, suddenly one hundred and ten percent sure Ammit was acting out in fear. Like a cornered grizzly would do.

"I told you. I do not feel fear," Ammit reiterated slowly.

"I can see it in your eyes," Mai interrupted. "Tell me what it is. We can help you."

Ammit studied her with a new interest and…hope? It momentarily baffled Mai. She hadn't thrown out an empty gesture. If she had to, she would help Ammit. But what could she do that an Egyptian deity couldn't?

"I can tell from your character that you really believe you could help me," Ammit finally said.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"No one can help me now," she said softly, sadness entering her blue gaze. "It's too late for me."

"What do you mean?"

Mai was more than a little confused at this sudden change in the goddess. Of all things fear was the last she expected her to show. But something was troubling Ammit to such an extent that it had reduced her to this.

"Something is coming, Mai," Ammit finally admitted softly. "And when it does it's going to hit hard and fast."

Mai was silent, hoping Ammit would take it as an encouragement to continue.

"Yes, I have been increasing my sustenance, and there is a reason why. If I get enough ghost-kissed souls I can break free of this Devil's Trap physically confining me."

"But that's impossible. From what I've heard there isn't a way for the person trapped by it to escape," Mai blurted out.

Ammit glared at her and power surged from her body. "To ordinary demons, perhaps," she boomed out. "My weakness caused me a demerit. I was glorious once. I had the power of the world in my hands. Until Tanaka."

Her voice became softer as she spoke yet each word remained as effective as the first.

"No matter what he may have thought I did come to love him eventually. But it wasn't my first mistake. That was sparing his life when he had come to kill me."

"That's cruel," Mai whispered.

"Is it? It was better than the fate he had come to meet."

Mai could feel the pain in Ammit's voice and a lump appeared in her throat. "What happened to him?" she asked.

"Those men," she spat. "That he aligned himself with. Those bloody righteous demons who thought they were better than me. They made him bait to a creature even I would hesitate to face. A Dar'kan. And their plan failed. Or worked. Depending on how you looked at it. He was meant to die that night."

"How do you know all this?"

"After my burial he would come to this house once a month and just sit against the wall in the room above. I could feel him, his pain, his sadness, his remorse. I knew I was the one to blame but I couldn't help it. It was in my nature. I couldn't change even if I wanted to."

"He talked to you." It was a statement.

Ammit nodded. "He would talk, never imagining I could hear every word that passed his lips."

"And his death?"

"He stopped visiting. I couldn't feel him anymore. That's when I knew. I knew they had gotten him killed. And when his spirit came to me, to Shuuhei, I knew it all."

"I'm sorry. I had no idea."

"Why would you? To you, every ghost, every creature lurking in the dark, is considered evil. Why would you think that I would be any different?" Ammit asked.

"But you killed all those people," Mai whispered. "And Shuuhei…"

"He wasn't supposed to die that night! I loved my son. I…" She took a deep breath. "I will regain my status as a goddess. When I transcend the boundaries of a demon this grave shall no longer hold me prisoner."

"What do you need it for? Your power?"

"Isn't it enough just to have it again?"

"No. You've waited all this time before starting to increase your intake. Which means you never needed your abilities before. So why now? You said something is coming. What is?"

Ammit quietened down. Her fingers curled into fists and her body shook softly.

"He's coming, and nothing can stop him," she whispered.

"Who's coming?"

Mai was starting to worry over how afraid Ammit was of this person. What would a goddess have to be afraid of? It sent a chill down her spine.

"Why won't you tell me?" Mai desperately asked. "Please, we can help you."

"No, you can't. I told you, no one can help me. When he comes, the world will burn."

For just a split second the nightmares she had had the night before bombarded her. Where everything had been in flickering flames. She swallowed hard and dismissed it. No way. There was no way she had dreamed about something she hadn't even known was going to come. It was impossible.

But Ammit's ramblings were really starting to spook Mai. What she spoke of was something that completely eluded her. Ammit was suggesting there was someone out there with powers beyond comprehension. And he was coming.

"Ammit," she started.

Suddenly the other woman bent over double, screaming. Mai backed away at the body now emitting a bright white light.

"No!" Ammit was screaming. "No, not yet!"

"_Mai_!" a distant voice reached her. "_Mai_, _wake_ _up_!"

She felt a mental pull, like a magnet was drawing her away. She was lurched off her feet, flying backwards through the air, getting further and further away from the glowing Ammit.

"Not so fast," Ammit's scream reached her. "You won't get away. I will absorb you!"

An ugly look crossed her face and she lunged for Mai, her teeth elongating and sharpening, her claws lengthening to sharp points.

"Oh no, you're mine," Ammit hissed, her forked tongue flicking out of her mouth. In an instant the beautiful woman had turned into a terrifying monster, a monster determined to absorb her soul.

Ammit was rapidly closing the distance between them, her claws within reach of her ankle. Mai curled her legs into her body and willed herself to wake up. The sharp pain of claws hooking into flesh made Mai cry and kick out hard. Ammit's grip didn't even waver, instead tightening painfully. Mai flinched at the pain throbbing at her ankle. Even her kicks became sluggish.

"_Mai_, _wake_ _up_, _dammit_!" the distant voice reached her. She knew it wasn't Naru's but she couldn't place the voice in her haziness. Monk perhaps?

"Let go of me," she said to Ammit, her voice rising hysterically with every word.

"I told you, you're never leaving," Ammit cackled, her tongue flicking out again. And when the pain became a blinding whiteness, Mai couldn't help but silently agree.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Three new chapters have been added between chapters nine and thirteen. The rest follow as it was before the re-editing.**

"Mai!"

Mai bolted upright, a cry of pain escaping her lips. She was looking into Monk's worried face. Behind him were Ayako and Masako, both holding protection charms tightly in their fists.

"Are you all right?" Monk asked.

For a moment Mai didn't know where she was or what she was doing until her gaze rested on Naru over Monk's shoulder. Then everything came back: the dream, Ammit, what she had been told. She struggled to get to her feet but Monk held her down firmly.

"Something is coming," she whispered, her gaze locked on Naru. He was holding a dagger and as she watched he brought it up and sliced it neatly across his palm without flinching. Immediately red liquid spilled onto his palm, sliding insidiously over his hand and dripping onto the ground.

"Naru," she gasped, startled, and started to get up.

Monk pushed her back down. "Relax, Mai. Leave them to their work. They're currently in the process of sealing the Devil's Trap. What do you mean something is coming? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Mai insisted.

Monk shifted away and accidentally knocked her ankle, causing her to cry out loudly and clutch her leg to her. The movement sent throbbing stabs of pain shooting up her nerve endings. She gritted her teeth, determined not to let her eyes tear up. She would be stronger than that.

"What's wrong?" he asked with concern.

"My ankle. Ammit injured it while I was unconscious."

"Here, let me have a look."

Monk's grip was gentle as he cradled her ankle and pressed it, his fingers prodding gently. Mai tried to hide her grimace at the contact. Left on its own it felt fine but now that Monk was putting pressure on it she couldn't help but react. When he pressed a particularly sore spot she visibly flinched.

"Ow! I just said that it was injured!" Mai said, tears forming in her eyes. She blinked them away rapidly.

Monk's fingers came away sticky with blood. He had a grim expression on his face. "I need to bind this. You're losing too much blood. Your socks are absorbing it and preventing it from leaking all over the place but that isn't enough."

He looked around before grabbing the edge of Ayako's long skirt, expertly flipped out a Swiss army knife and jabbed it into the material, tearing off a piece before she could react. Naturally she hit him over the head at his callousness but didn't go further than that as he began removing Mai's shoe and sock.

Naru was aware of what was happening at the corner of the chamber and he wasn't too pleased about it. His face was like thunder as he watched Monk's hands on Mai's ankle. He had to suppress the urge to go over there and bandage her up himself. Of course, if he did that everyone would think he was mad. So he forced himself to remain where he was and dropped to one knee beside Lin. He reached out a hand and let the blood from the cut dribble over the drying cement Lin and John were currently applying to the Devil's Trap.

As his blood fell he could feel Ammit's power draining away slowly, could feel the seal finally taking its full effect. He still held his breath though. He didn't want to risk underestimating Ammit now, not when they were so close to victory. He would only release the tension in his body once they were driving away from this house, leaving the horrors that had happened far away.

"We're almost done," Lin said, using the trowel to give the cement its shape. "This should hold her for eternity."

"At least she'll never be able to hurt anyone ever again," John added, falling back on his haunches to survey his work.

"Lin, do you remember the symbols on the Devil's Trap above the trap door?" Naru asked.

Lin nodded. "I do."

"Good. I'd like you to add those to this one. I'd feel better knowing that she's guarded by something more powerful than she initially was."

Lin nodded and began recreating the symbols inside the circle. Naru followed, dripping blood onto it as he went.

"That's enough, Naru," Lin said quietly. "You've given more blood than is needed."

Naru's hand paused over the last symbols, the dagger clenched tightly in his other hand. Both he and Lin watched a drop of blood fall to the ground.

"It's okay, Naru. Ammit can't hurt her anymore," Lin added seeing the look in his eyes and immediately picking up on Naru's uncertainty and with whom it was concerned. "She's safe."

"What if we were wrong and this won't hold Ammit?" Naru murmured in a low voice for Lin's ears only.

Lin's hand clasped his shoulder. "You're not some reckless youth arrogant in your assumptions. You've done your research, Naru. This is the best way to make sure Ammit never bothers anyone again."

"I know, but –"

"Look, you know what they say about bringing personal feelings into a case. It never ends well. As a professional, I'm telling you that this solution is solid."

Naru slid wary eyes to Lin, knowing he should have realised the older man would pick up on his feelings. He always had. He didn't know what made him think that this time would be different. With the way he was reacting to this case it must be plainly obvious to everyone his true feelings for the cinnamon-eyed vixen, much to his chagrin.

"You're right," Naru said, clearing his throat. "My apologies."

He pulled back his hand. Lin handed him a handkerchief which he used to wrap around the wound. Then he glanced back at Mai. With a start he found those cinnamon depths trained unwaveringly on him, filled with something akin to amazement. Monk was still fussing over her ankle but she didn't seem to notice.

"Thank you," she mouthed.

He inclined his head, not really sure why he was entertaining his own behaviour. He spared her one of his rare smiles before turning back to Lin, completely unaware of the reaction he'd caused within the depths of Mai's heart.

Mai's cheeks heated and she lowered her eyes, unable to even look at him after such an unlikely occurrence. That fleeting rise of his lips. It had been short, only for a second, but it had been enough. She was embarrassed to even think about the extent of the devastation from the effect that brief smile had on her.

"Mai," Monk interrupted. "You said something earlier that's been bugging me. You said something is coming. What's coming?"

Ammit's earlier words to her caused her to jerk upright. She had for a moment forgotten about the ominous statement the goddess had made. She mentally shook her head and rolled her eyes, cursing that smile that was increasingly becoming like a drug to her. She thought back to Ammit and remembered the fear in her eyes and demeanour as she had spoken about things to come. It worried her.

"That's what Ammit said to me," Mai said thoughtfully. "She said she'd been gathering souls at a more rapid rate because something is coming. And she's afraid of it."

"What do you mean?" Ayako asked, the look of shock on her face reflecting the looks of both Monk and Masako.

"I think Naru needs to hear this," Monk said grimly. "Hey, Naru. Get over here. Mai has something she has to say."

Mai watched Naru look up, a slight frown slashing his eyebrows down. He stood and walked toward them, tightening the piece of cloth around his palm. His shirt looked slightly rumpled, dust from the chamber clinging to him. Lin was behind him, followed by John. Those two made a quick survey of the Devil's Trap, probably making sure it was fully complete with no cracks in it. When they were satisfied they joined the others.

"Ammit told me something bad is coming, something she's afraid of," Mai started again. "That's why her soul intake has increased over the years."

"Something," Naru said. "Did she give any more specifics?"

"No, but she was really scared," Mai whispered, the look in the goddess's eyes haunting her. "Whatever it is must be more powerful than her."

"What else did she say?"

"Nothing much about that. She mostly spoke of her relationship with her husband and son."

Naru sighed and closed his eyes. "Look, I understand how you must feel for her, but this, whatever it is that's coming, it's not our problem."

Mai gasped at the coldness with which the words were delivered. What had happened to the smiling Naru of a minute ago?

"How can you say that? I told her we'd help her," she said angrily. "Besides, doesn't it worry you that someone as powerful as Ammit was afraid of someone else?"

"No doubt a woman of her calibre doesn't have a lot of people to cower from, but the fact that she was does not matter to us. This is not our war, Mai. We cannot go upsetting a balance we have no right to upset."

"Upsetting the balance? Are you serious? After all the spirits we've exorcised over the months how can you even speak to me about upsetting the balance?"

Naru sighed. "I don't want to fight. I'm just saying there is a balance that has to be upheld. The lower level spirits we've been exorcising don't really make a dent in the scale of things. It's the higher level ones that we need to worry about."

"So, what, if you exorcise the higher level spirits it will tip the balance?"

"If you exorcise the _wrong_ higher level spirits."

"So how do you know that whatever is coming for Ammit is the _wrong_ higher level spirit?"

"Because it's something she's scared of, Mai." The softly spoken words halted Mai's tirade in her tracks as she finally realised what Naru was trying to tell her.

In the higher scale of things, the strong took over the weak. It was a survival of the fittest. A battle royale. Like nature. Like something they couldn't interfere in. A pathway that has already been taken, with only a single destination waiting at the very end. There was only one ending for Ammit and Mai was loathed to admit that her promise to the goddess would have to be an empty one.

Naru dropped to one knee in front of Mai, aware of the conflicting thoughts twisting in her mind. He knew she was a bright girl and he knew she understood what he was talking about. He reached out a hand and clasped her shoulder. Touching her like this, even casually, caused a ripple effect in his heart. And even though he wanted to show her how he felt, he didn't know how; had never done something like that before. But even in his world, the world of evil spirits and death, her light shone bright through the darkness. It was a light he couldn't bear to extinguish, as he knew would happen the longer she stood by his side. And she would come to resent him. It was the last thing he wanted. So he resorted to being condescending and a total jackass. If it meant keeping her light alive, he would play the bad guy.

"I'm sorry, Mai, I really am. I didn't want it to turn out this way either, but there is nothing we can do."

"I know. I understand," she said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"Is there anything else she mentioned?" Lin interrupted, arms crossed over his chest.

"Well, the only other weird thing she mentioned was…a Dar'kan?" Mai said uncertainly. "I think that's how she pronounced it."

Lin and Naru both tensed, their eyes narrowing to slits. Mai saw the change in them, a change they didn't even bother to hide. Naru suddenly gripped her shoulders tightly, his fingers digging into her skin.

"What did she say about them?" he asked in a low voice, his tone coated in urgency.

"Nothing much. She just said that her husband was killed by one. He was supposed to be bait but the plan went haywire. Actually she said his death might have been what was wanted," Mai repeated Ammit's words.

Naru stood up slowly and faced Lin. "How could they have been so stupid?" he said, shrugging his shoulders. "This might actually turn out to be our problem, after all."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

"What's going on?" Monk piped up. "What's a Dar'kan?"

All eyes were on Naru, waiting patiently for his explanation. If the look on his face was anything to go by, a Dar'kan was not something he had thought would be next on the cards. For the first time since Mai had known him he was struggling internally to hold his usual poise. She could see the effect it was having on him. His movements seemed forced, acted out. He obviously didn't want to divulge the information he knew and she didn't know why. Was it really that terrifying?

"The Dar'kan are the guardians of the Spirit World," Naru began, clearing his throat.

"Spirit World?" Mai asked, voicing the question for everyone else.

"Yes, Mai, the Spirit World. Every spirit that has been exorcised, every ghost that has been removed from this plane, whether it was by our hand or someone else's, is taken to another spirit plane. It's something like a waiting station, where it is decided where the spirit will go," Naru continued, looking everyone in the eye as he spoke, his words growing stronger, his actions more sure.

"What do you mean?" Ayako asked. "I thought all exorcised spirits were placed within another body."

"That is correct," Lin said. "Spirits are placed within a new body. It just takes place over a longer period of time. There is a process that happens in the interim."

"Right," Naru said, picking up the thread of conversation. "Once a spirit leaves this plane it is taken through a process of finding out which destination it is supposed to head off to. We call that place the Spirit World. Just like how in ancient Egyptian times, where the Scales of Ma'at was the justice system, in the Spirit World, the sins of the spirit are weighed against the good it has done. There are three options for a spirit that has passed through that world. Option one is a one way trip to what people call hell, where the spirit is said to relive all the sins committed against others in their lifetime. Option two is a temporary respite, which may last a good few decades, depending on the spirit. After that the spirit may be taken to option three, which is being placed within a new body upon birth."

"You speak of these spirits as if they're souls," Mai said.

"In essence, they are," Naru replied. "A spirit is the soul. The form they take reflects the purity of the soul. Most of the ones we've exorcised have been tainted, but there are pure spirits out there. An example would be the young lady that fell prey to Urado's ministrations in one of our previous cases. Understand the difference?"

Mai nodded slowly. The existence of the Spirit World coming to light was something she had never before fathomed. She felt a bite of guilt, that she'd been going around and helping exorcise spirits without knowing where they were being sent off to. Naru had never before mentioned this and yet he had known all along what would happen to those spirits. She felt a little betrayed at his omission, even though she knew he hadn't done it on purpose.

"So what has a Dar'kan got to do with anything?" Monk asked.

"If the men that trapped Ammit used her husband as bait to catch a Dar'kan, it means they wanted to unravel the Spirit World," Naru said in a low voice.

"Unravel how?" John asked. "Something that solid must have the grounds to keep it that way. Otherwise just anyone could cause it to break."

"I don't think that was their intention," Masako interrupted, her eyes locked on Naru. "I'm sensing that their purpose was more nefarious than that."

"Right, Miss Hara," Naru said, causing the medium to preen and Mai to roll her eyes. "Though seeing as nothing has happened yet, it means their intention wasn't reached."

Monk sighed. "Then why did you have to act so dramatic about it. You should have said that from the start. If their end goal wasn't achieved we have nothing to worry about, right?"

"I said their intention wasn't reached, I didn't say their plan had failed."

The bombshell he had just dropped rendered them all speechless. Mai was struggling to grasp the concept of what he was saying. One look in his midnight eyes though, and she could see the severity of the situation. He looked convinced of something that he wasn't sharing, she was sure of it.

"How do you know what their plan was?" she asked.

"Because there are only a few things you can do with the Spirit World. One, you can destroy the Spirit World which would cause chaos on earth. Spirits that have been exorcised would be roaming the earth again, this time even more vengeful than before. Two, they could enslave a Dar'kan, which is a highly doubtful thing to do because those creatures are volatile themselves. And three, the spirits could be used as an anchor for something else."

"An anchor? What do you mean?"

"I mean that the spirits can be used to power up something else. And that's the option I'm going for. Those men gain nothing from the first two options except death. The third one seems to be more satisfying, though I can't imagine why."

"That's actually a scary thought," John said. "I'm almost glad they didn't succeed."

"To our knowledge," Naru said. "Without knowing exactly what they wanted to power up we have no idea the extent of the damages. Right now, we have nothing, but it's something that's going to be looked into."

Mai felt more than a little relief at being able to keep her word to Ammit. She had made a promise to the goddess and she had never broken one before. She didn't want to start the habit of breaking them now. She let her relief show on her face as a smile directed at Naru. When he noticed it he nodded her way. His eyes, though the lack of expression on his face would say otherwise, held an infinite amount of warmth directed solely at her. She let out a sigh, secure in the knowledge that he would now help her keep her word.

"There are a lot of powerful creatures hidden in the dark," Monk began, his eyebrow furrowing. "Without even knowing anything where do you propose we start?"

Naru folded his arms across his chest and trained his gaze on the ground. Mai could practically see the wheels in his head turning. She knew he was being deliberately evasive, though she didn't know why. She didn't know when she began to understand the little things he did and also the things he wouldn't say. She may not be able to see what he was thinking or feeling but she knew when he was lying, even by omission.

"I'm not sure," he finally replied, to everyone's surprise. "I'll have to check up on this myself before I make any final decisions."

"Well, don't take too long," Monk said. "Fate of the world in the balance and all, you know?"

"You don't have to act like the drama queen you accused Naru of being," Ayako said with a smirk, one hand on her hip. "You don't know if that's what those men wanted. What would be the point if there was no world?"

"I'm not criminally insane. I don't know why the bad guys do what they do. What if one morning some psycho wakes up and decides that hey, he's going to end the world today just for the hell of it?"

"We can only assume it's something along the lines of that," Lin interrupted. "Not the total destruction of the world per se. More like complete and total obedience. Sound about right?" The question was directed at Naru.

"Perhaps. I'm loathed to give out any more suppositions without the facts. To assume something without knowing it for sure is a dangerous game. It might lead us down a path completely different from the one we're supposed to take," Naru said, looking them each in the eye. "And I want all of you to remember that."

They all nodded, lost in their own thoughts when Monk's loud and blatantly incredulous whisper reached them all. "Is he really seventeen?"

It was the ice breaker they all needed. A collective chuckle passed through the cavern, eventually turning into infectious laughter. Mai had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. She spared a glance at the man of the hour and found him shaking his head, arms still crossed over his chest. From his body language she suspected he wasn't the least bit aggravated, was probably trying to hide his own mirth. It made her laugh harder.

Until the ominous creaking of the house echoed in the cavern, loud enough to drown out every sound but its own.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Come on, we should get out of here," Monk said, getting to his feet and extending a hand to Mai.

Mai reached out and allowed him to pull her to her feet. His arm slid around her waist and she gripped him for balance. They hobbled to the stairs and began the slow ascent. The others moved after them, one by one, unwilling to risk a quick flight up the rickety old staircase. Mai tried to peer back to see where Naru was but she couldn't turn her body without causing both her and Monk to fall off. She concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other, trying not to put too much weight on her injured ankle. They were halfway up the stairs when the house gave another ominous shudder.

Mai looked up in time to witness a small stone fall from the darkened ceiling to land at her feet. She stared at the stone until it began to shudder on the stairs. It bounced closer to the edge before toppling over, the sound echoing within the cavern.

"Run!" Naru shouted. "It's going to collapse."

Panic immediately ensued, with everyone trying to hustle up the staircase as one. Mai gave a startled yelp when Monk swung her into his arms and bounded up the stairs. They were followed closely by Ayako and Masako. John was next, gripping the buckets in his hands. Lin and Naru brought up the rear.

By the time they entered the lounge chunks of the roof were raining down around them. Monk tried his best to dodge the debris without losing his hold on her. He tripped over a chunk that fell directly in his path and nearly went sprawling, Naru's sturdy hand on his shoulder the only thing holding him in place.

"I'll take her," he said in a rush. "You go on ahead."

Before Mai could question it she found herself wrapped in Naru's warm embrace. She could feel the hardness of his chest beneath her hand and her cheeks coloured. He was moving steadily forward as if she weighed no more than a feather. Once outside he let her slid down the length of his body to her feet, his hands resting casually at the small of her back as he stared up at the crumbling house.

"What about the equipment?" Lin questioned, running a hand through his hair to remove the dust particles settling there and coming to stand next to them.

"We have no choice. We'll leave it. They're all insured so it won't be a problem," Naru responded shortly.

"I guess it's over then," Mai said softly, staring up into his face. "Well, Ammit's part in this at least."

"Her story is over but the men who locked her away are still a very big threat. It worries me that nothing has happened yet, or been recorded."

Mai lowered her eyes to Naru's chest and another blush heated her cheeks. She could feel a glare directed her way and searched around for the source, her gaze landing on Masako. Suddenly the burn of Naru's hands against her back became consciously more solid and she jerked away from him, pushing at his chest with her hands. He raised an eyebrow at her behaviour and she lowered her gaze, unable to explain to him the relationship going on between herself and Masako. It was a complicated one.

The sudden tensing of Naru's body jerked her gaze up into his face. His eyes were wide open in shock she hadn't seen on him before. He was patting his hands against his pants pockets seconds before dashing back into the house.

"Naru!" Mai shouted, her hand flying up to cover her mouth and her horror. She started for the house but was waylaid by Lin's hand on her arm. "Let go, Lin! Naru – "

"I know. I'll go," he said.

He was at the porch steps when Naru burst out, his coat clenched tightly in his fist. Mai's jaw dropped as her terror began to slowly fade away. Behind Naru the roof groaned loudly before caving in, destroying everything inside above the ground. Once the seal had been put in place not even a collapsing house could break it.

"Are you crazy?" Mai asked, her voice rising hysterically. "You could have been killed, and for what? A measly coat that you can buy from any clothing store?" Anger was making her brave.

Naru glanced skyward and sighed. "Actually it's custom made."

She was speechless in the face of his nonchalance. Her eyes touched on him to make sure he was completely all right. He was smothered in white chalky dust but other than that he seemed perfectly fine. The others were surrounding him firing questions about his sanity over a coat. She stepped back to breathe and let out the air in a rush. She was exhausted. Keeping up with him was exhausting. And yet she couldn't leave. She was ensnared by an invisible chain that bound them all together. She gazed at them all and smiled. This was her family. The girls were fussing over Naru's clothing while the boys were raising their irate voices. Naru looked annoyed at all the attention and Mai had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

"I'm fine. Stop worrying over trivial things," he said in his arrogant tone, brushing the dust off his coat.

"Trivial? You almost got yourself killed! When will you stop doing such reckless things?" Lin grumbled.

"Let's go," Naru said, ignoring the comment and marching past them to one of the cars parked on the curb. "Our job here is done."

As he passed her, she felt his hand brush hers, then felt him slide something into her fist. Her eyes widened and she clamped her fist tightly around it, instantly knowing what he had almost risked his life over.

"You idiot," she whispered.

"This is yours," he replied softly, a hint of a smile in his voice, the words meant for her ears only.

Then he was walking away swiftly. The others didn't notice the exchange between them, for which she was grateful. She liked to think that she and Naru shared a moment that wasn't plainly obvious to the others.

Mai was left standing in front of the broken down house. She could hear the heated arguments between Monk and Lin about Naru's impetuousness and she smiled, knowing the man could hear everything but would choose to ignore what was being said, completely driving those two to distraction. She knew that impulsive part of him would never change and she didn't want it to. He wouldn't be the person she had fallen in love with if he did. She didn't know what future cases would hold for them, but she knew that when they did come, Naru would be standing right there beside her to face them, and that was enough to put the light back in her eyes and stretch her mouth into a huge grin.

Slowly she raised her hand and uncurled her fist, the light from the setting sun glittering off the Monarch's wings.


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Naru, where are you going?" Lin called after him as he walked down the road, hands deep in his coat pockets. The wind was a bit icier today than normal.

"Just wait for me. I'll only be a moment," Naru called back.

He continued down the road at a sedate pace, quietly admiring the setting sun casting a golden glow over everything, until he came to his intended destination. He'd quietly informed Monk to take Mai, John, and Miss Hara back to the office with him and Miss Matsuzaki. He had needed to visit this place once before he left with Lin and he didn't want anyone around to witness his very unusual lapse in character, most especially Mai.

Naru removed his hands from his pockets and walked through the playground. It was strangely deserted at this part of the afternoon but he didn't question his good luck. He paused by the swings and watched them sway in the breeze. The place still emitted a magical aura as Mai had described it the night before.

She had fallen asleep in his arms. He could still remember the feel of her in them. He'd carried her all the way back to the house. She had been light in his arms, breathing softly against his neck. The most powerful primitive feelings he had ever felt before had stirred to life within him in a split second, the desire to protect the young woman in his arms almost unbearable. He had tucked her into bed, and draped the blanket over her, hoping he wouldn't wake her. He had been careful not to make a sound that would alert Miss Matsuzaki and Miss Hara to the fact that it hadn't been just the three females in their room last night. He had even pressed a soft kiss on Mai's forehead, unable to resist her serene sleeping face.

Then he'd backed out of the room quietly and gone back to the one he shared with the others. They had all been sound asleep, thankfully. He knew Lin had woken the minute he entered, but had feigned ignorance to the fact that Naru had crept into bed long after midnight. He was grateful the older man hadn't questioned him. It would have been difficult to explain his situation to him, not that he had wanted to anyway. He wanted to keep that moment a secret that he shared only with Mai, even though she thought it was only a dream.

Naru had tried to hold out as long as he could against her, but being with her had caused his usual impeccable guard to crumble into dust. He really hadn't meant to admit most of the things he had said to her but she had a way about her that made him want to open up to her. But he couldn't. Some secrets he wouldn't share with her. They were his burden to bear. And with the Dar'kan and Spirit World components coming to light he didn't think it would get any easier.

Naru had been terrified when he'd heard the name pass Mai's lips. He knew what that had meant for her, what that meant for all of them, if the nefarious plans of those hooded men couldn't be discovered in time. Once he got back him, Lin, and Madoka would sit down and have a serious discussion about it. He still suspected that as much as Madoka knew about the Spirit World there was still something she wasn't telling him, and he would find out what.

He now even suspected the dream Mai had described to him was only a small part of what was to come if they failed in their course of action. He wouldn't have thought any more about it if he hadn't heard her utter the Dar'kans' name. Without that bit of information her dream would have been just that: a dream. But now a darker side had started to show, something that she might only hold to key to. He gritted his teeth.

It wasn't something he could have told her. She would be fired up even more and unconsciously put herself in danger. It was probably selfish of him but he didn't care. He had been unable to save his brother but he would be damned if he let anything happen to Mai while he was still breathing.

Naru sighed and shoved his hands back into his pockets as he sat in the swing he had occupied the night before. He had said a lot of things to Mai that night, things he would never have said right to her face. He'd also played one hell of a mind game on her. Maybe it had been for him as well. After all, he had been free to say what had been on his mind for months. He'd even had the freedom to kiss her, as he'd wanted to do since the start.

Unconsciously he touched his own lips, still feeling the pressure of her soft ones gliding over it. He clenched his hand and lowered it. He'd also been speaking the truth about the kind of life he lived. He would never subject Mai to the true horrors of it. She deserved much better. She really did deserve someone who loved her as much as she loved him, and though what he felt for her ran in those realms, he would never act upon it. He couldn't.

And yet at the same time he was loathe to relinquish her to another man, even though she technically wasn't his. He hadn't been joking about her not mentioning Gene to him either. It still rubbed him raw that she shared something special with his brother, his _dead_ twin brother, whenever she slipped into her dream world. He was always beside himself with jealousy whenever she went to him. It had taken a hell of a lot of self-control in suggesting she use Gene as a source of information on finding out who Ammit was. Every minute she had been in there had twisted his stomach into such tight knots it was a wonder he was still mobile.

And yet he wouldn't change anything. From the moment he had first met her, right up until the day he would have to let her go. Even if given the choice he would still choose to walk down this path with her. Even if she couldn't stand by his side, he would always know she was right behind him, with that beautiful smile curving her lips up and that impish look in her cinnamon eyes.

**So that's it for the first instalment :D I was thinking of making it into a series of stories that lead up to the big finale. No point in just spilling all the secrets now.**

**The next one is called The Puppet Master. Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
